


The Mission Veda Never Saw Coming

by Scarlet_Absol_13



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, Ptolemaios Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Absol_13/pseuds/Scarlet_Absol_13
Summary: Tieria comes down with the flu and all hell breaks loose on the Ptolemaios.  Original author version (details in the note)





	1. Veda's Not Gonna Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this story on another website about a nine years ago and back in January I discovered that someone had uploaded a word-for-word copy of the story here. Since it was done without my permission I had the stolen version removed (thankfully, only the first chapter had been uploaded). I waited awhile to upload my original version because I'm a touch worried that the person who stole it will try to get back at me in some way. I've made some changes to update it a little bit, since I wrote it so long ago but here's the original version under the original author.
> 
> I wrote this as a part of an exposure therapy assignment one of my therapists gave to me. I deal with a type of anxiety that gets triggered by illness and I wrote this fic and several others to try to help me with my anxiety.

It was any ordinary morning on the Ptolemaios. As usual Allelujah cooked the simple meal of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage. Allelujah usually made breakfast because Lockon was never up early enough and as for the two youngest, they weren't allowed to touch any of the appliances in the kitchen, especially the stove. Setsuna usually ate in silence and would only speak when spoken to. The youngest would substitute the sausage and bacon for toast and some sugary cereal that would usually earn a disapproving glare and on some occasions a lecture from Tieria.

Lockon would normally be the last person to enter the dining room. He usually entered the room about half an hour after everyone else and he would usually receive a cheerful good morning, a monotone 'morning, and a stern glare. Tieria would usually be the first one up in the morning. The second one up would find him sitting at the table reading some long winded and probably boring book while sipping black coffee he had made. The coffee maker was the only thing he was allowed to operate in the kitchen, the rest of the crew wasn't crazy enough to deprive the boy of his daily caffeine. However on this morning it was his absence that proved that it was not going to turn out to be a normal day.

"Yo," Lockon called as he entered the room about twenty minutes late.

"Good Morning!" Allelujah called.

"'Morning," Setsuna muttered without looking up from his food.

"Oi, we're missing one," Lockon said, "Where's Tieria's almost audible glare?"

"He wasn't here when I got here," Allelujah said, "And he hasn't showed up yet."

"Really?" Lockon asked as he grabbed his breakfast, "I hope he's alright. He wasn't really acting like himself last night."

"Didn't he go to bed really early?" Allelujah asked.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "The kid was practically passing out at supper last night. I hope he's not coming down with something." At that moment the door opened, "Well speak of the devil," he said, "Good morning sunshine."

Tieria didn't answer he just grabbed the last tray. He took a seat next to Lockon then put his head down on the table.

Lockon and Allelujah looked at each other, "Do you feel alright?" Lockon asked

"I'm just tired!" Tieria snapped.

Sensing that Tieria was probably not in the best mood, Setsuna abandoned his cereal and left the room without a word.

"Lockon, you're in charge of the clean up today." Allelujah said as he too headed for the door. He also fell victim to Tieria's sleep deprivation induced bad moods.

"Alright," Lockon called, "I know." He then turned to Tieria, "What's wrong? You haven't touched your food yet."

"I'm not very hungry," Tieria said softly as he removed his glasses and put his head back down. He had such a bad headache that even with his glasses on, his vision wasn't straightening out.

Lockon sighed and started cleaning up from breakfast, "Are you going to eat this?" he asked.

Tieria shook his head and rested it against the table again. He didn't feel right. His body temperature wouldn't regulate, one minute he was warm the next minute he was cold. His head and the rest of his body ached with a dull almost throb. He had gotten over twelve hours of sleep but yet it felt like he hadn't slept in several days. Veda hadn't really given him an answer.  In fact, Veda hadn't given him an answer at all.

"Tieria this isn't like you," Lockon sighed, "We have a mission today, you need to eat something."

"I said I wasn't hungry!" Tieria snapped.

Lockon sighed again and picked up Tieria's completely untouched breakfast, "I'm putting this in the fridge in case you get hungry later," He said as Tieria looked up from the table and it was then when Lockon noticed the faint pink tint to the boy's normally fair skin. “ _He really doesn't look well…”_  He thought as he abandoned his work and walked up to Tieria, "Tieria, are you really feeling alright?"

"It's just a headache," Tieria said softly.

"Tieria lift your head a bit," Lockon said, "I can't hear what you're saying."

Tieria lifted his head and before he could say anything, Lockon placed his hand to the boy's forehead, "Lockon…what are you…"

"You're a bit hot," Lockon said as he placed his lips to the boy's forehead just to be sure, "No wonder…"

"This had better not be some perverted joke of yours!" Tieria yelled ignoring the pounding headache he had.

"Does it look like I'm trying to be perverted?" Lockon asked as he frowned, "Tieria, you're not well."

"What?"

"Shh," Lockon said as he placed his index finger to Tieria's lips, "Haro check his temperature."

"Thirty-eight point three, thirty-eight point three," The small robot chirped.

"It's rather high…" Lockon said.

"Lockon Stratos!" Tieria roared, "I am not in the mood for your jokes today!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Tieria snapped. He was beginning to regret yelling like that, his headache had increased ten-fold and was now accompanied with lightheadedness.

"Tieria, I have proof that you have a fever," Lockon said, "Tell the truth. How do you feel?"

Tieria sighed, "Lockon, I don't know what's wrong with me." He muttered, "I even went to Veda about it and she couldn't give me an answer."

One of Lockon's eyebrows went up at Tieria's comment, "Aside from the headache and fever, what other symptoms do you have?"

"I can't get comfortable," He said softly as he put his head on his arms, "It's too warm with my sweater on but I'm cold when I take it off…And…I don't know…I'm just achy."

"Tieria," Lockon explained, "The problem you're experiencing right now is called the common cold. My advice, since Veda couldn't give you any, go back to bed, sleep for the rest of the day and keep yourself hydrated."

"But we have a mission today," Tieria said.

"You're gonna have to sit this one out, Tieria" Lockon said, "Today you need to focus on getting some rest so you feel better."

"But…"

"Tieria Erde," Lockon said, "Colds are not something you mess around with. They may not seem like much at first but they can get pretty bad, pretty quick. If you sortie today and get sicker we'll run into problems if you can't fight in a major battle later on." He put his hand on Tieria's back, "Do you really think you're feeling well enough to sortie?"

"I think I could hold out.”

Lockon sighed, "Let me inform you as to what can happen if you do sortie today," he explained, "If you head out today your fever will spike, probably mid-battle too. Tieria think about what might happen to you if you pass out in the middle of the mission. We'll be on  _earth_  today, there will be nothing to prevent the Virtue from crashing if you lose consciousness. You could also miss-fire and hit one of us instead. And not to mention the downed Virtue would be an easy target for the enemy to either take out or capture. You'll put the entire mission and yourself at a serious risk."

Tieria sighed as he thought about what Lockon had just said, "I guess you're right." He muttered as he put his glasses back on.

"Tieria," Lockon called, "Get some rest you'll feel better."

Tieria nodded then walked out of the room, "Lockon…"

"What is it?" Lockon asked, "Do you want me to help you?"

"No," Tieria muttered, "It's nothing."

"I'll be there in a bit to check up on you." Lockon called. He sighed,  _“This can't be a good sign,”_ He thought _, “I got Tieria to not only agree to go to bed for the rest of the day, I got him to agree to sit out a mission as well. He must really be feeling sick.”_

"Lockon, what's wrong? Lockon, what's wrong?" Haro asked.

"I'm just wondering what we're going to do with that kid," Lockon responded.

"Who knows? Who knows?" Haro chirped.

"Well come on we should go inform Ms. Sumeragi about this," Lockon said.

"Roger, Roger!”

* * *

 Sumeragi was confused, Veda's first mission plan had Tieria covering most of the fire power. But the most recent plan didn't include Tieria at all. So now she was faced with the task of breaking the news to the most stubborn Meister.

"Ms. Sumeragi."

"Lockon," She said, "What is it?"

"I have a request to keep Tieria from launching today," He said.

"Why?" Sumeragi asked as she turned away from her work. Perhaps Lockon knew the reason behind Veda's change.

"He's not feeling so great at the moment," Lockon explained.

"Tieria's sick?" Sumeragi asked as she stood up, "What is it? Is he alright?"

"Calm down, Ms. Sumeragi," Lockon said, "He's running a mid-grade fever. So I've sent him to bed for the day, not that he'll listen to me but it's worth a try."

"So that's why Veda changed the mission plan…" Sumeragi muttered, "How high is his fever?"

"Thirty-eight point three," Lockon responded, "It could be just be a cold, but you never know."

"Are you going to go check on him?" Sumeragi asked.

"Yeah.”

"Alright," She said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lockon walked up to Tieria's room, knocked on the door and when there was no response he let himself in. "Tieria?" He asked quietly in case the boy was asleep. He looked over at the bed and saw that Tieria had indeed taken his advice. “ _Good, he's resting_ ,” He thought as he placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Lockon," Sumeragi said softly, "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah," Lockon responded, "He's also agreed to sit the mission out."

Sumeragi bit her lip, "I think I'm going to have Doctor Moreno examine him later," She said, "I don't think he's come down with just a cold."

"Well there is the possibility that the kid's never been sick before.  That would make him feel sicker than he actually is."

"I know but…I don't think a cold would be enough to get Tieria to decide to sleep rather than sortie. Plus, last night he did mention something about not feeling well when I asked him why he was turning in so early." She said, "I think he might have come down with the flu."

"He's not going to like that much," Lockon said as he placed a cool damp cloth to Tieria's forehead, "He's not a big fan of the heat and if I remember correctly, he has a bad tolerance for it as well."

Sumeragi sighed, "He's in for a rough night."

* * *

 A few hours later Tieria woke to his alarm and for the first time ever he contemplated turning the alarm off and going back to sleep. He felt awful, the three hour or so nap that he had taken had done nothing to yield the pounding headache, aches or the exhaustion that he felt. He slowly sat up and a small cloth fell off his forehead,  _“Lockon must have been here while I was asleep_ ,” He thought. He then went to stand and his head swam so bad it nearly brought him to his knees, _“Maybe this isn't such a good idea.”_  He thought as he put his hand to his head and shut his eyes.

Once the dizzy spell passed Tieria walked to the door and found a note taped to it. He put his glasses on and struggled to read Lockon's messy handwriting.

" _Tieria don't bother coming to the mission briefing, you won't be heading out today. Just get some rest. Lockon."_

Tieria took the note and walked out of his room.

"Allelujah and Setsuna will cover Lockon as he completes the main objective," Sumeragi said, "Any questions?"

"But what about Tieria?" Allelujah asked, "Where is he anyway?"

"Tieria won't be-" Sumeragi started.

"I'm…right here," Tieria muttered as he entered the room holding on to the door frame for support

"Tieria!" Lockon and Sumeragi exclaimed

"What are you doing out of bed?" Lockon asked as he approached the boy.

"I wanted…to know…what your note…meant..." Tieria muttered as he sank to his knees from exhaustion. He had slept so much, why was he so tired?

"You were taken off the mission plan," Lockon said as he knelt beside Tieria and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You can't pilot in your condition."

"But Veda…"

"Has also taken you off the mission plan," Sumeragi said as she too knelt down next to Tieria, "Just go back to bed and sleep okay? Lockon will you bring him back to his room?"

"I was planning to," Lockon said as he slowly helped Tieria stand.

"Get some rest, Tieria," Sumeragi called as the two left the room. "Does that answer your question?"

"I've never seen Tieria act like that," Allelujah asked, "Is he sick?"

"Yes, he's running a fever," Sumeragi said, "Which is why…"

"Is he fucking stupid!?" The tall Meister interrupted.

Sumeragi and Setsuna turned and stared at Allelujah to find that his gray eye was covered revealing a gold one. "What the fuck was he thinking getting out of bed in such a condition?"

"Don't say that Hallelujah!" Allelujah exclaimed, "Give Tieria a break."

"Give Tieria a break," Hallelujah mocked, "You're pathetic! You're too soft on people. A gentle personality won't get you shit Allelujah. You need to toughen up!"

"Hallelujah, I can't stand you," Allelujah whined.

"Just as I can't stand your whiny crybaby act!"

"Enough!" Sumeragi yelled before the argument could continue, "Can we please get back to the mission briefing?"

"Sorry," Allelujah said sheepishly, "I really can't control him."

"Well as I was saying," Sumeragi said, "Tieria is sick and will not be heading out today. Veda has taken him off the mission plan therefore we will have to try our best with only three Gundams today."

* * *

 "Tieria you need to take it easy," Lockon said as the boy got back in bed, "You're going to get sicker if you continue doing this."

"I…wanted to go…to the…mission briefing…" Tieria gasped. Why was he having so much trouble breathing? Was this one of the symptoms?

"You already agreed to sit out the mission," Lockon said, "So why did you want to go to the mission briefing?"

"So I…could know…what was going…to happen…" Tieria gasped

Lockon sighed, "Don't worry about it," He said as he placed a damp cloth to the boy's forehead, "Just rest."

"What is the cloth for?" Tieria asked as his breathing finally eased a bit.

"It's to help keep you comfortable," Lockon said, "And it's also an attempt to lower your fever. Now stop asking so many questions and get some sleep. You need more sleep when you're sick. I'll be back to check on you later."

Tieria sat up as Lockon left the room, “If Lockon won't tell me what's going to happen, I'll have Veda tell me.”

* * *

 Lockon walked back to the briefing room.

"Is he back in bed?" Sumeragi asked.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "And I think you're right about him having the flu."

Sumeragi sighed, "Of all the people to get if first, why did it have to be Tieria," She said, "The first one to come down with something always gets it the worst."

"Who knows maybe the kid has a strong immune system," Lockon said,

"I highly doubt it," Sumeragi said, "He may have avoided it the first time around but that was only because he literally didn't talk to anyone at that time."

Lockon sighed, "You do realize that he's probably going to need around the clock care if he does get as sick as you say, right?" He said, "Tieria is…let's just say, easily confused. He's probably confused as to what he's feeling, he'll probably end up freaking out when his fever spikes later, which will probably only make him sicker. I'm willing to watch him at night if you can find someone to watch him during the day."

"I think I'll have Christina and Feldt watch him during the day," Sumeragi said, "If it is the flu, I want to isolate it as much as I can. I know that Allelujah will probably help out as well, if I can keep Setsuna and Tieria away from each other then I won't end up with four sick pilots."

"Setsuna tries to avoid Tieria anyway," Lockon said, "But what happens when he comes into contact with the rest of us who are caring for Tieria? In such closed quarters the flu will be hard to isolate."

Sumeragi sighed, "I can still try," She said, "I'll talk to Chris and Feldt about checking up on him when the rest of you sortie."

"That sounds like a plan, Ms. Sumeragi," Lockon said as he turned to leave, "Well I'm going to check up on Tieria and make sure he has everything he needs."

"Let me know if he gets worse," Sumeragi called.

"I will."

* * *

 Tieria leaned up against one of the walls as he tried to make his way to Veda's terminal. “ _Why…why am I so exhausted and weak?”_  He thought as he let himself slide down the wall as low as the low gravity environment would allow him. “ _I shouldn't be so tired,_   _I've slept so much today…”_  He then slowly pulled himself to a standing position and floated forward a bit, “ _Veda's terminal is only a little farther…”_  He could feel the intense fatigue and weakness taking it's hold on his body as his vision began dimming. He could hear two voices calling out to him in the distance but he didn't care, all he felt like doing was sleeping. And that's what his body was going to force him to do whether he wanted to or not.

“ _Tieria! What are you doing out of bed?”_

_“Allelujah you found him? Tieria you're supposed to be resting.”_

"Why…I…I don't…understand this…Veda…help me…"

“ _Tieria!”_

* * *

 Lockon walked to Tieria's room and found that the door was slightly ajar. He peered inside and found that Tieria was not in his bed like he was supposed to be.

"Dammit Tieria," He swore, "Where the hell did you run off to this time?" Then something clicked in his mind, "Veda," He said, "I bet you any money the kid went to Veda again. Haro, you know where Veda's terminal is right?"

"I know, I know," Haro chirped.

"Alright then," Lockon said, "You lead the way. I've got a feeling that Tieria's around there."

"Roger, roger."

Allelujah was on his way to the kitchen to make lunch when he found Tieria in one of the hallways.

"Tieria!" Allelujah called, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Allelujah you found him?" Lockon called as he too entered the hallway, "Tieria, you're supposed to be resting."

"Why…" The purple haired boy muttered as his fever glazed garnet eyes struggled to stay open, "I…I don't…understand this…Veda…help me…"

"Tieria!" Allelujah and Lockon called as they watched Tieria's body become limp as he lost consciousness.

"Dammit kid," Lockon swore as he pulled the unconscious boy to the floor. "He's gotten warmer, Haro temperature check."

"Thirty-eight point six, thirty-eight point six."

"That's rather high," Allelujah said, "Do you need me to get anything?"

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Get me a cold compress, a cloth soaked in cold water is fine, and some water for him to drink."

"I'll be right back," Allelujah called as he headed.

Lockon nodded and turned to the boy resting on his lap, "Hey, Tieria," He called softly, "Wake up. Come on kid, wake up."

Tieria stirred a bit then opened his eyes, "Lockon…"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing out of bed?" He asked

"I wanted to ask Veda what was going to happen today," Tieria replied softly as he shut his eyes. He was absolutely exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about that?" Lockon said

"Lockon," Tieria muttered, "Why do I feel so weak and exhausted?"

"Because you're sick Tieria," Lockon said, "And when you get sick your body uses most of your energy to fight off whatever the illness might be."

"Lockon," Allelujah called as he entered the hall again, "Is he awake?"

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Can you sit up a bit Tieria? We want you to have something to drink."

"Is there anything in it?" Tieria asked.

"No," Allelujah said as he handed the bottle to Tieria, "It's just water." Tieria took the water bottle and took a sip, "See, it's just water." Allelujah looked over at Lockon, "We should get him back to his bed."

"Let him rest for a few minutes," Lockon said as he held the damp cloth to Tieria's forehead.

"We have to get going soon," Allelujah said, "And it looks like he's about to fall asleep again."

Lockon nodded and helped Tieria stand, "Alright," he said as he tried to help Tieria stand. Lockon sighed, the boy was being less then cooperative. "Come on Tieria," He said as he tried to pull the boy to his feet, "Allelujah, could you help me?"

The two taller Meisters ended up having to physically lift Tieria off the floor, "Do you now understand why you need to stay in bed Tieria?" Allelujah asked.

Tieria nodded and rested up against Lockon, "Please," He muttered, "Take me to the bridge."

"Oh no," Lockon said, "The only place you're going is back to your bed. Even if we took you to the bridge, you'd probably be no help. At the point you're at, you'd only pass out and sleep through the entire operation."

By the time Lockon and Allelujah had gotten Tieria back to his room the boy had fallen back to sleep. Lockon gently placed the sleeping Meister back in his bed.

"Is Sumeragi going to do something about this?" Allelujah asked, "I don't think he has a cold, he seems to be much sicker than that."

"Ms. Sumeragi thinks he may have the flu," Lockon said, "She's going to have Doctor Moreno examine him later."

"Good," Allelujah said as he and Lockon left the room, "I hope he's alright."

"I know," Lockon said, "I don't think the kid's ever been sick before."

* * *

 About an hour later Feldt and Christina stood outside Tieria's room.

"Tieria," Christina called, "May we come in?"

"Chris, he's probably sleeping," Feldt said as she carried a tray of food, "Lockon said that he has a rather high fever."

"Tieria," Christina said as she opened the door.

"Christina Sierra," He said softly.

"Lockon told us to bring you something to eat," She said, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Tieria said as he sat up.

"Lockon told us to make sure you eat something," Feldt said as she put the tray on the bed,

"Are they on the mission?" Tieria asked.

"Yeah," Feldt said, "Lichty and Lasse are making sure things go smoothly."

Tieria sighed and took a small bite of a cracker, "I'm really not hungry," He said, "I'm not feeling well and I just want to sleep."

"Okay," Christina said, "We'll leave this here for you." She then placed the tray on the bedside table, "Sleep well Tieria."

Feldt looked at Tieria as she left the room, "I can see why Lockon is so worried about him," She said.

"Feldt, what's wrong?" Christina asked.

"It's nothing," Feldt said.

"Well come on," Christina said, "We should get back to the bridge."

"I want to stay here and make sure he's alright," Feldt said.

"Alright," Christina said.

* * *

 Several hours later, Joyce Moreno docked on the Ptolemaios.

"I glad you could make it Doctor Moreno," Sumeragi greeted.

"Your transmission seemed kind of panicked and urgent so I got here as fast as I could," Joyce responded, "Alright so who am I going to be examining today, Setsuna, Lockon or Allelujah?"

"Actually it's Tieria, today," Sumeragi said, "He's been running a fever all day."

"Really?" Joyce asked, "In the years I've known him Tieria has never once gotten sick."

Sumeragi and Joyce entered Tieria's room where Lockon and Feldt were sitting in front of the boy's bed.

"He's not waking up," Feldt said softly as she returned the cloth to Tieria's forehead

"That's fine," Joyce said as he began the exam, "His lungs are clear so right now there's no threat of pneumonia. His pulse is a little bit quick but that's to be expected, his temperature…thirty-eight point seven. Did he complain of any other symptoms?"

"He was complaining of a headache, fatigue, chills, and aches earlier today," Lockon answered.

"Has he eaten anything?" Joyce asked.

"No," Lockon said, "He wasn't hungry at breakfast and he wouldn't eat the lunch that Feldt and Christina brought here for him."

Joyce nodded, "Alright," he said, "I'm going to say that he has come down with the flu. All missions are off limits until his fever comes down. I want him on bed rest but if he needs a change of atmosphere, I will permit him to take short walks as long as he is accompanied by someone else."

"Can we give him fever reducers if it gets bad?" Sumeragi asked.

"I’m going to say try to hold off on them if you can," Joyce said, "Fever reducers only work for about four hours and when they wear off it will only make him feel sicker. I just want bed rest and plenty of fluids for him. Call me if his fever stays above forty for more then two days, if he starts having trouble breathing, or if he still has a fever after seven days."

Sumeragi nodded, "Thank you for coming out here," She said.

"Keep him hydrated," Joyce said, "I don't really care if he won't eat much. I can expect that he's not going to feel much like eating. As long as he drinks plenty of water or juice it will be fine if he doesn't eat much. Well I have to get going, keep me updated Sumeragi."

"I will," She said, "Thank you again."

"So he does have the flu," Lockon said, "He is not going to fare well tonight."

Sumeragi sighed, "Which is why we're going to let him sleep now," She said, "Because I have a feeling he's not going to sleep much tonight."


	2. A Rough Night

Tieria woke to a soft conversation between two people. He could make out what they were saying but he didn't feel like opening his eyes.

“So he wouldn't eat?”

“No.”

“Oh well, Doctor Moreno said not to worry about it too much and it's probably for the best. The kid doesn't exactly have a strong stomach.”

Tieria slowly opened his eyes and saw two blurry figures standing over his bed, "Lockon…" he whispered.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"The mission…" Tieria muttered.

"Went off without a hitch," Lockon said as he placed his hand on Tieria's forehead, "So don't worry."

"What time is it?" Tieria asked as he sat up a bit rubbing his eyes.

"It's nearly eight thirty at night," Lockon said.

"I've been asleep that long?" Tieria asked.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "You've been out like a light for nearly seven hours. You had us really worried."

"Doctor Moreno came to check on you while you were asleep," Feldt said, "He said you've come down with the flu. All missions are off limits until your fever is completely down,"

"But…"

"Sorry Tieria," Lockon said, "You're on bed rest for at least a week. Are you hungry at all?"

"No," Tieria muttered. He really wasn't feeling well. His body ached and his stomach was sick.

Lockon sighed and handed Tieria a water bottle, "Here," He said, "Dr. Moreno said to keep yourself hydrated."

Tieria took the water bottle, "Did Setsuna follow orders?"

Lockon laughed, "Dear god kid," he said, "Worry about yourself for once. Don't worry everything went according to plan."

"Lockon is he awake yet?" Sumeragi asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "He just woke up."

"Good," Sumeragi said as she walked up to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't understand this whole "being sick" thing," he said.

Sumeragi sighed as she tried to think of a way to explain to someone who has never been sick before.

"It's sorta like when a computer gets infected by a virus," Lockon said, "And the symptoms you're experiencing now are what happens when the anti-virus software starts getting rid of the thing. Only with humans it's known as getting sick and the symptoms are what happens when your immune system starts killing whatever you've come down with. Do you understand now?"

"I guess," Tieria said as he shut his eyes and sighed.

"Tieria," Sumeragi said, "Why don't you get some more sleep, you look exhausted."

"I have a lot to do tonight," Tieria said as he tried to get out of bed but Lockon stopped him, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Tieria," Lockon said, "Whatever you have to do is going to have to wait until you're feeling better."

"You really should rest," Sumeragi said, "You're probably not going to sleep well tonight."

Tieria sighed as the fatigue and weakness started to sneak up on him again. He had so much to do but he didn't feel like doing anything at all. "This thing I have, can others get it?" he asked softly.

"We're not going to know until some else comes down with it," Lockon said, "But there is a possibility that someone will come down with what you have."

"Then what are you doing in my room," Tieria said, "You shouldn't be near me."

"We can't do that Tieria," Feldt said as she brushed some of Tieria's hair out of his face, "Someone has to take care of you."

"We've all been sick before Tieria," Lockon said, "It's not a big deal to us."

Tieria sighed as his body began giving in to the fatigue against his will.

"Get some sleep," Sumeragi said as she eased Tieria back against the bed, "Don't worry about anything else."

Tieria nodded and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

"You guys can leave," Lockon said after about an hour, "I'll watch him for the rest of the night."

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "If you need anything give me a call."

Lockon nodded as Sumeragi and Feldt went to leave the room. He then sighed as he turned to Tieria. _“I hope he doesn't get too bad tonight…”_ He thought as Tieria's breathing started to quicken.

* * *

 

Lockon knew that Tieria was in for a rough night. The boy was sleeping restlessly and his breathing was quick and pant-like. “He sounds like he's in pain.” Lockon thought as he placed a cold cloth on the boy's forehead and to his dismay he found a pair of fever glazed garnet eyes looking up at him.

"Lockon…" Tieria said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey," Lockon said, "What are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep," Tieria whispered, "I can't get comfortable."

"I know what it's like.  Just try, okay?"

Tieria nodded and started coughing, "Do you have any water?" He asked. His throat was dry to the point where it was painful and he thought maybe if he had something cool to drink it would help him cool down a bit.

"Yeah," Lockon said as he handed Tieria a water bottle, "Tieria have you ever been sick before?"

"I don't think I have," Tieria said. The water helped with his throat but now he was cold.

"Yeah I didn't think so," Lockon said as Tieria handed him the water bottle, "Do you feel a bit better now?"

"No, I'm cold now."

"Yeah a fever will do that to you," Lockon said as he grabbed another blanket, "Is that any better?"

Tieria nodded, "How long is this thing going to last?" he asked as he shut his eyes.

"I don't know," Lockon said, "It could last a few days or up to two weeks."

"Veda never told me that I would get sick," Tieria said.

Lockon said, "Veda doesn't know everything," He said, "Sure, Veda is spot on when it comes to mission plans but it's near impossible to predict how our day to day live are going to play out."

"But I'm not…"

"Shh," Lockon said, "That doesn't mean a thing Tieria. This is just proof that you're more human than you think you are. Now try to get some more sleep, your body is trying to fight something off and you need to keep your strength up, okay?"

Tieria nodded and shut his eyes. When the boy was finally asleep Lockon sighed, "Haro, what's his temperature?"

"Thirty-nine, thirty-nine," Haro chirped.

"He can't handle this," Lockon said as he used the damp cloth to wipe the sweat from the boy's face, "Haro, let me know if it gets any worse."

"Roger, roger."

* * *

 

Lockon must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Haro was calling his name in an urgent manner.

"Haro, what's wrong?"

"Tieria! Tieria!"

Lockon looked over at Tieria. The boy was sitting up and clutching his stomach, "Tieria what's wrong?"

"I'm…going to…be sick," He muttered as he clamped his free hand to his mouth.

Lockon sighed and handed Tieria a waste paper basket. The boy took the small bucket and threw up. Lockon rubbed Tieria's back as he coughed and dry-heaved, "Do you feel any better?" Tieria shook his head and handed the bucket back to Lockon, "Just let me know if you need this again." He said as he placed the basket on the floor then eased Tieria back against the bed, "Take it easy." Lockon then brought out his communicator, "Ms. Sumeragi."

" _What is it Lockon,"_ Sumeragi asked after a few minutes,  _"It's not even five in the morning yet."_

"I'm sorry," Lockon said, "But Tieria's having a really hard time right now."

" _Alright,"_ She said,  _"I'll be there in a few."_

"Thank you, Ms. Sumeragi," He said, "Haro, check his temperature again."

"Thirty-nine point four, thirty-nine point four!"

"Lockon…" Tieria moaned.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

Tieria shook his head, "Can you do something about the heat?"

Lockon was caught slightly off guard by Tieria's question. The temperature control in their rooms made it so that they were always comfortable, "Alright," He said as he walked up to the temperature regulator. The small monitor read twenty degrees, "I'll turn the temperature down as low as I can." He pushed a few buttons on the touch screen but nothing happened, "Tieria, it's not letting me change the temperature in here."

Tieria sat up a bit, "Adjust temperature…to minimum…" he muttered.

Lockon watched as the number on the monitor dropped to a chilly eight degrees and he shivered as he felt the immediate change. "Is that any better?" He asked as he looked over at the boy, however, he never got an answer. He watched as Tieria's fever glazed garnet eyes closed and he fell back against the bed as he lost consciousness. "So your energy ran out," He said as brushed some of the boy's purple hair out of his face, "Good, you need to sleep."

"Lockon," Sumeragi said as she entered the room, "How is he?"

"He's just fallen back to sleep," Lockon said, "He woke up sick to his stomach but the kid downed an entire water bottle on an empty stomach a few hours ago and I think that had something to do with it."

"How high has his fever gotten?" Sumeragi asked as she laid her hand across Tieria's forehead.

"Thirty-nine point four," Lockon said, "Isn't there anything we can give him?"

"Doctor Moreno doesn't want him on any medication," Sumeragi said, "Why is it so cold in here?"

"He was complaining about the heat," Lockon said as he yawned, "He'll probably wake up freezing in a few hours."

"You look tired Lockon," Sumeragi said, "Go to bed. I'll watch him for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure?" Lockon asked.

"My alarm was set to go off in about half an hour anyway," Sumeragi said, "Get some rest we don't need you to get sick as well."

"Alright," Lockon said, "Haro stay here."

"Roger, roger."

"Thanks," Lockon said as he walked out of the room.

"Sleep well," Sumeragi called. She then sighed as she turned to Tieria, "I hate it when I'm right about things like this."

* * *

 

Sumeragi sighed just as Lockon had said, about two hours after she had taken over, Tieria started stirring.

"Tieria," She called softly.

"Sumeragi," He muttered without opening his eyes, "It's cold."

She nodded then covered Tieria with another blanket, "Is that any better?"

Tieria nodded a bit, "Why are you here?"

"I told Lockon to go to bed," She said, "We don't need him to get sick as well. Haro, can you tell me what his temperature is?"

"Thirty-eight point nine, thirty-eight point nine."

"Good it's gone down," She said, "Do you want anything?"

"Could I have some coffee?" Tieria asked.

Sumeragi sighed. She knew how much the boy needed his daily caffeine but his favorite black coffee was probably not the best thing after the night he had just had. "I don't think coffee is the best thing for you to have right now," She said, "I might only make you feel sicker."

Tieria sighed, "Alright," he said, "I'll have some tea then."

"I sorry," Sumeragi said, "I just don't want you to feel any sicker."

"I understand," Tieria said.

"Tea might help you feel better anyway," Sumeragi said, "It will help to settle your stomach." She brought out her communicator, "Feldt."

" _Yeah Sumeragi?"_

"Could you bring a cup of tea to Tieria's room?" Sumeragi asked.

" _Sure, what should I put in it?"_

"Make it rather strong with a bit of peppermint and honey," Sumeragi said, "No milk or cream, you know the usual."

" _Alright."_

"Feldt's specialty?" Tieria asked. He knew that the young teenager was an expert at making tea but he wasn't a big fan of tea.

"Of course," Sumeragi said as she placed her hand on Tieria's forehead, "Have you ever tried it before?"

"I don't think so," Tieria said.

"I think you'll like it," Sumeragi said, "It's very good at settling upset stomachs."

"That's good," Tieria said softly. His stomach was still really bothering him.

"Sumeragi," Feldt said from the other side of the door.

"Hold on," Sumeragi said as she went to open the door, "Thank you Feldt."

"You're welcome," the pink haired girl said as she walked into the room, "So you're really not feeling well are you, Tieria?" She then handed him a cup of tea, "I hope this helps you feel better."

"Thank you," Tieria said as he took the cup and took a small sip. To his surprise the tea was surprisingly helpful. After just a few sips his upset stomach started to calm. "It's very good Feldt." He said.

The teenager blushed and smiled sheepishly, "You think so?" She said softly.

"Yes," Tieria said as he finished the tea, "Thank you." He handed the empty cup back to the teenager.

"Let me know if you want anymore," Feldt said, "And I'll make more right away."

Tieria nodded, "Maybe later," He said, "I'm going to try to sleep." The mix of the warm tea and the peppermint was making him drowsy. He was also feeling a little bit better so he figured he would try to sleep while he wasn't feeling terribly sick.

"That's a good idea," Sumeragi said, "It sounds like you had a rough night. Try to eat a little something later on."

Tieria nodded then shut his eyes and soon feel asleep.

"Feldt," Sumeragi said softly, "Do you know if Allelujah's up yet?"

"Yeah," Feldt said, "He was making breakfast for the other two and wanted to know if Tieria needed anything to eat."

"Will you go tell him to come here when he's done with breakfast," Sumeragi said, "Do you know who's in charge of clean up today?"

"I think it was supposed to be Tieria," Feldt said, "So Setsuna will probably be the one in charge of the cleaning today. I'll be right back."

* * *

 

Allelujah and Setsuna were the only two in the dinning room that morning.

"Setsuna have you heard from Lockon this morning?"

"No," Setsuna answered as he took a bite of his cereal.

"Um…you're in charge of clean up today," Allelujah said. He found being in the dinning room with only Setsuna to be very awkward. "Tieria's sick…so that means you have to do it."

"Okay," Setsuna said listlessly.

"Allelujah," Feldt said as she entered the room.

"Feldt," He said happy that there was someone else in the room with him besides Setsuna, "What is it?"

"Sumeragi wants you to go to Tieria's room when you're done with breakfast," Feldt said.

"How is Tieria feeling?" Allelujah asked.

"He's still got a high fever," Feldt said, "He had a rough night so he's sleeping right now."

"Alright," Allelujah said, "Do you know what she wants?"

"I don't know," Feldt said as she took one of the trays, "I'm going back so I'll see you in a bit."

"Remember Setsuna," Allelujah called as he left the room, "You're in charge of cleaning today."

"I know," Setsuna responded.

“ _So,”_ Hallelujah said, _“Mister High and mighty is feeling sick huh?”_

"Don't call Tieria that," Allelujah said, "He's having a hard time."

_“Because he's a pampered little prince,”_ Hallelujah said, _“He's used to having everything served to him on a sliver platter_.”

"Tieria's not that bad," Allelujah said.

_“Oh sure, he’s not_ that _bad,”_ Hallelujah retorted _, “He only locked us in a room for a week, threatened to take us off of Kyrios, threatened to shoot down Exia, blamed Sumeragi for something_ HE _did, and even pulled a gun on our little Se-chan. And here you are saying that he's not that bad.”_

"He has his problems," Allelujah said.

“ _More like a metre stick up his ass,”_ Hallelujah said, _“I swear him being sick is the best thing to happen to us.”_

"Stop that now," Allelujah said as he stopped in front of Tieria's room.

_“Whatever dude,”_ Hallelujah said _, “I don't know why you're so nice to him_.”

"This is for Sumeragi," Allelujah said as he entered the room, "What is it Sumeragi?"

"I hate to do this to you," She said, "But will you watch Tieria for a little bit?"

_“Don't you fucking dare say yes, don't say yes,”_ Hallelujah pleaded, _“Please don't say yes!”_

"Sure," Allelujah said with a smile trying to ignore Hallelujah swearing up a storm in his head, "I'd be glad to."

“ _MOTHERFUCKER!,”_ Hallelujah swore, _“Shoot me now please! Shoot me now and get it over with! I'm sure the kid has about twelve guns lying around here somewhere. Find one pick it up and shoot me in the fucking head_!”

"Thanks Allelujah," Sumeragi said, "I would stay here but I still have to finish the mission report from yesterday's mission."

"Alright," Allelujah said "Just don't tell Tieria that you haven't finished."

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done," Sumeragi said as she left the room with Feldt.

“ _You truly are a fucking dumbass_ ,” Hallelujah said, “ _After what he's said and done to you, you're_ still  _going to be nice to him_?”

"He's asleep, Hallelujah," Allelujah said, "He can't say or do anything to us."

_“Until he wakes and pulls a gun on us for being in his room without his permission,”_ Hallelujah said, _“But hey you're in charge right now so I humor you for a bit.”_

"Thanks Hallelujah," Allelujah said as he sat down at Tieria's desk, "I'll make it up to you."

_“You had better,”_ Hallelujah said _, “Although the kid looks almost harmless when he's asleep.”_

"Could you lay off for today?" Allelujah said, "Leave Tieria alone."

_“Fine, fine,”_ Hallelujah said _, “But you owe me big time. Next mission, I'm taking over.”_

"Fine," Allelujah said.

_“Hey, do you know the kid's password?”_ Hallelujah asked after a few minutes.

"Why?" Allelujah responded.

_“I want to check something.”_

"Oh no," Allelujah said, "You are not going to watch porn on Tieria's computer."

_“I guess you're right,”_ Hallelujah said, _“The kid's got a computer complex, he'd probably kill us if we used his computer. Well if you're not going to do anything then I'm going to sleep.”_

"Alright," Allelujah said.

_“Have fun watching the invalid.”_

With that Allelujah finally got some peace and quiet. He then eyed the book on Tieria's desk and picked it up. "Tieria's reading a book on World War II?" Allelujah asked out loud as he read the cover. “ _If Tieria feels it's important to read up on the wars of the past then I don't think he'll mind if I borrow this for a bit_.” He then opened the book and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully update this once to twice a week after this. I kinda forgot about it for a while. Let me know what you thought~!


	3. Haro "Helps"

The next time Tieria woke up, he found Allelujah sitting in front of his bed reading the book on World War II he had.

"Allelujah," He said as he sat up a bit, "Where's Sumeragi?"

"Hey," Allelujah said as he closed the book, "How are you feeling?" He placed his hand on Tieria's forehead.

"Awful," Tieria said bluntly, "Now answer my question."

"She had something she had to do," Allelujah said not daring to tell Tieria that Sumeragi hadn't finished her mission report yet, "She'll be back when it's done."

Tieria sighed and took notice of the book, "What do you think of it?" He asked.

"What? The book?" Allelujah asked, "It's very interesting. Wars were a lot different back then…a lot less deadly."

"I find them to be very primitive," Tieria said.

"Tieria, it was over three hundred-fifty years ago," Allelujah said, "Of course it was primitive."

"There was one war I read about that took place in America during the eighteen hundreds," Tieria said, "The strategy for one of the armies was to completely destroy any and all bridges, crops and livestock that the other side possessed. The war only lasted for about four years."

"Wow," Allelujah said, "Don't you wish that things were still like that?"

"Of course I don't," Tieria said, "If it was still like that then our organization would be pointless."

"I guess you're right," Allelujah said sheepishly as Tieria coughed, "You're still very warm, do you need anything?"

"Just some water," Tieria said. His stomach had finally settled and wasn't feeling sick any more but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Allelujah said as he stood up and walked towards the door. However just as he walked from the room, Hallelujah took over with a plan.

Tieria coughed a bit more and sighed. He wasn't a huge fan of this whole "being sick" thing. He had so much to do, yet all he wanted to do was sleep. He shut his eyes and was about to fall asleep again when something hard was roughly placed on his stomach. Startled, Tieria quickly opened his eyes and sat up a bit.

"Ah I see our stubborn little invalid is awake. I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Tieria said bluntly as he tried to calm down after the rude "awakening."

"Oh but I've brought something  _special_ for you," The other Meister said in a sinister tone.

Tieria sighed and looked down at the tray, "ALLELUJAH HAPTISM!" He roared, "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"What's so unacceptable about it flu boy?"

"Everything!" Tieria snapped. His energy was slowly giving out, "It's ice cream!"

"Yeah, so?" The taller Meister said, "Ice cream is the perfect food when you're running a fever. I was even nice enough to remember that you’re lactose intolerant and I brought you that weird almond ice cream."

"You should know how I feel about sweets!" Tieria snapped, "We shouldn't even have this on board this ship!"

"Not all of us like to eat that cardboard shit you seem to like so much. Now, shut the fuck up and eat it Goddammit!" Hallelujah yelled. He hated dealing with Tieria, "Or I will shove it down your fucking throat myself!"

"You're acting very odd today, Allelujah Haptism," Tieria said.

"The fever must really be messing with your head," Hallelujah said, "You should know that I'm not Allelujah, I'm Hallelujah."

Tieria sighed and picked up the spoon. Normally he would never have agreed to eat ice cream at all, let alone for breakfast. Or lunch, depending on what time it was. But he just didn't have the energy to deal with Hallelujah, who might have been in a good mood. Tieria could barely tell on normal day, forget a day where his body temperature was elevated to an almost unbearable degree. "Thank you," He said tiredly.

"You're wel- wait…did you just  _thank_ me?" Hallelujah asked, "Who the fuck are you and what the _fuck_ have you done to our little Tieria Erde?"

"That's quite enough," Tieria said softly.

"I'm sorry Tieria," Allelujah said as he regained control, "Hallelujah took over for no reason.

"It's alright," Tieria said softly.

"I just wanted to bring you some water," Allelujah said, "I hope Hallelujah didn't bring you anything that made you feel sicker."

"No," Tieria said as he finished the ice cream. As much as he hated to admit it, the frozen treat made him feel a little better. But he would never tell Allelujah that for fear that Hallelujah would hold it over his head for the rest of his life. He handed the bowl back to Allelujah. "It's alright."

Allelujah looked at the bowl, "Hallelujah brought you ice cream?" Allelujah said sheepishly waiting for Tieria to flip out. But Tieria just rested against the bed again. “He must really be feeling sick.” Allelujah thought.

_“He's probably faking it,”_ Hallelujah said, _“He seemed just fine when he was yelling at me.”_

“Hallelujah did you not feel his forehead?” Allelujah asked, “Tieria's burning up.”

_“Yeah, he's "burning up" from all the hot air he has,”_ Hallelujah said, _“He's fucking faking it.”_

“Tieria wouldn't know how to fake an illness,” Allelujah thought, “Tieria's never been sick before.”

_“Eh, I didn't think of that,”_ Hallelujah said, _“Well, I'll let you go back to playing nursemaid. Have fun.”_

"Do you need anything else?" Allelujah said.

"No," Tieria said as he shut his eyes, "I just want to sleep."

"Okay," Allelujah said, "Haro, please check his temperature."

"Thirty-eight point five, thirty-eight point five."

"It's not that high right now," Allelujah said, "You probably should get some sleep to make up for last night."

Tieria nodded, "You don't have to stay," He said tiredly. Yelling at Hallelujah had drained most of his energy, "It will make Hallelujah happy."

"Are you sure?" Allelujah said as Hallelujah screamed “Agree with him dammit!” in the back of his mind. "You still seem pretty sick."

"I'll be alright," Tieria said, "Go finish your mission report."

Allelujah gasped, "You knew about that?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course I did," Tieria said. Normally he would have given Allelujah a stern lecture but he just didn't have the energy chastise the other Meister.

Allelujah sighed, "Sleep well," he said as he walked from the room.

_“That fucking kid and his fucking supercomputer,”_ Hallelujah said, _“Some day I would like to introduce supercomputer to super magnet.”_

“Don't do that,” Allelujah said, “Our Gundams are connected to Veda. If you crash it the Gundams won't work and you won't be able to kill people.”

_“I guess you have a point,”_ Hallelujah said _, “Plus supercomputer worshiper over there would probably shoot us until we were nothing but blood.”_

“How come you never call Tieria by his name?” Allelujah asked.

_“Computer obsessed freak's name is Tieria?”_ Hallelujah asked.

* * *

 

Once Allelujah was out of the room Tieria opened his eyes and sat up, "Veda, bring up the reports from yesterday's mission." He said.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Tieria's eyes widened as he realized that Haro had stayed behind, "I'm making sure that the others have finished their mission reports," he said as he went to stand up.

Tieria then winced as Haro launched itself at him and slammed into his chest, "Can't let you! Can't let you!" Haro said, "You need rest! You need rest!"

"H-Haro…" Tieria gasped. Haro had knocked the wind out of him when it slammed into his chest.

The small robot then brought its arms and legs out and started jumping on Tieria's chest, "Lie down! Lie down!"

Tieria sighed and listened to the small robot. It was getting harder for him to keep his eyes open anyway, "Alright," he said.

"Good boy! Good boy!" Haro said, "Sleep well! Sleep well!"

* * *

 

Sometime later, Sumeragi walked into Tieria's room and found that he was asleep and that Allelujah was nowhere to be found.

"Haro, where's Allelujah?" Sumeragi asked softly.

"Tieria told him to leave. Tieria told him to leave." Haro responded, "Temperature thirty-eight point five, temperature thirty-eight point five."

"It's gone down a lot," Sumeragi said, "Maybe it's not the flu after all. Haro did he eat anything today?"

"Ice cream, ice cream!" Haro chirped.

"Tieria ate ice cream?" Sumeragi asked.

"Hallelujah forced him! Hallelujah forced him!" Haro said rather loudly.

"Hallelujah?" Sumeragi asked.

"Allelujah's other personality," Tieria said as he sat up.

"You're awake," Sumeragi said, "Did we wake you?"

"You didn't," Tieria said, "But Haro did."

"Sorry, sorry," the small robot said, "Feeling better? Feeling better?"

"A little bit," Tieria said, "Could I get something light to eat?"

"Sure," Sumeragi said, "I'll go and bring you some soup. I'll be right back." She then left the room.

"Tieria, Tieria," Haro said, "I have a question. I have a question?"

"What is it?" Tieria said. In a strange way he felt closer to the little robot then he did to the other Meisters, except maybe Lockon.

"Does Tieria like Lockon? Does Tieria like Lockon?" Haro asked

"What!?" Tieria exclaimed, "Where did that come from, Haro?"

"You're nicer to him! You're nicer to him!" Haro said, "So, do you like Lockon? So, do you like Lockon?"

"I do not!" Tieria yelled as he blushed rather furiously.

"Tieria's turning pink! Tieria's turning pink!" Haro said, "It's true! It's true!"

"It's not true!" Tieria yelled as his headache started returning.

"Sure it is! Sure it is!" Haro said, "You said his name in your sleep! You said his name in your sleep!"

"I did no such thing!" Tieria yelled.

"Did too, did too!" Haro said as he played a short recording of Tieria muttering "Lockon" in his sleep. "Told ya, told ya!"

"Haro come here please," Tieria said calmly despite his rage.

"What is it? What is it?" The robot said as it complied with Tieria's request. Tieria grabbed the small robot with his right hand and threw it as hard as he could.

* * *

 

Sumeragi was quite taken aback when she opened the door to Tieria's room, took one step, and then had a rather large orange blur fly by her face.

"Tieria?" She asked as she saw Tieria hunched over holding his upper right arm, "Are you alright?"

"Perfect! Perfect!" Haro chirped.

"Not you," Sumeragi said, "Tieria."

"No," Tieria said softly without looking up, "I don't feel well."

"I'm not loved! I'm not loved!" Haro said angrily.

"Sure you are little buddy," Lockon said as he entered the room.

"But Tieria threw me! But Tieria threw me!" Haro said.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for doing so," Lockon said as he picked the small robot up.

"He didn't! He didn't!" Haro said, "Tieria hates me! Tieria hates me!"

"I'm sorry Haro," Tieria said softly, "I just don't feel well."

"Meanie! Meanie!" Haro said as it attempted to make a raspberry sound, "I'm leaving! I'm leaving!"

"Hey wait!" Lockon called as his partner bounced out of his hands and left the room, "See what you made him do?"

"Haro started it," Tieria murmured as rested against the bed again. He was now rather tired and his arm hurt.

"So you ended it by throwing Haro across the room?" Sumeragi asked.

"You did what?" Lockon asked, "When Haro said you threw him, I was thinking maybe thirty centimeters or something, not across the room. I'm surprised you…" He didn't end up finishing that thought because he caught Sumeragi slashing her hand across her throat in the normal "cut it out now!" manner.

"Tieria," Sumeragi said as she noticed the soup on the tray that she had placed on the desk, "Do you still want this?"

Tieria shook his head, "I want to sleep," He whispered. He was trying to suppress the urge to cry, "You can leave. I want to be alone for a bit."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "You just call one of us if you want something."

Tieria nodded as Lockon and Sumeragi left the room. Once the door shut he got up and sat as his computer, "Veda, bring up the mission reports," he said. The nine complete reports came up and a message reading "Mission report needed from Tieria Erde." He sighed as he brought up the word processing software and typed, "I was unable to sortie for this mission due to a fever caused by influenza." He saved and submitted the document then brought up Sumeragi's mission report. Her mission report was bound to be the most detailed and he figured that he would be able to keep himself awake long enough to read it.

But he was wrong. About half way through the first page, the words started blurring together and jumping around. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes and when he replaced his glasses he found that his vision had only gotten worse. He tried the best that he could but his eyes were refusing to cooperate with him. Then his head started getting heavier and he found himself leaning closer and closer to the keyboard. Until the side of his face finally made contact with the smooth plastic and his eyes finally closed.

* * *

 

After Tieria practically threw him and Sumeragi out of his room, Lockon went to go find Haro. He found the small robot in the observation room.

"There you are Haro," Lockon said, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Haro's sad! Haro's sad!" It chirped.

"Now come on little buddy," Lockon said, "I'm sure Tieria didn't mean to upset you."

"He did! He did!" Haro said, "Tieria's mean! Tieria's mean!"

"Now, now Tieria's not the type to just attack," Lockon said, "He needs to be provoked. Haro did you provoke Tieria?"

"Maybe, maybe," Haro said.

"What did you say to him?" Lockon asked.

"I asked him if he likes you! I asked him if he likes you!" Haro said, "Haro thinks it's true! Haro thinks it's true!"

Lockon sighed. He now understood everything, "You can't say things like that to him," Lockon said, "You probably upset him more than he upset you."

"Tieria's upset? Tieria's upset?" Haro asked.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Tieria is a very delicate child. And he's even more delicate now given the current state of his physical health. You need to play nice and be gentle with him otherwise, he'll break."

"Tieria's broken? Tieria's broken?" Haro asked, "Can he be fixed? Can he be fixed?"

Lockon sighed, "It's not like that," he said, "But you need to be nice to him."

"Haro will try! Haro will try!" Haro said, "Are we going to talk to Tieria? Are we going to talk to Tieria?"

"No," Lockon said, "He wanted to be left alone for a bit. He's probably asleep right now so we'll wait a little bit."

"Okay! Okay!" Haro said.

* * *

 

A few hours later Haro and Lockon stood outside of Tieria's room. He knocked at the door and when he didn't get a response, he let himself in. He sighed when he found Tieria asleep at his desk.

"Dammit kid," He said softly.

"Pain in the ass! Pain in the ass!" Haro chirped.

"Whoa, there little buddy," Lockon said, "Where did you learn that?"

"Hallelujah taught me it! Hallelujah taught me it!" Haro said.

"Figures," Lockon muttered as he walked up to Tieria. "Hey, Tieria," He called softly as he tapped the boy on the shoulders, "Tieria wake up."

The boy stirred and looked up, "Lockon," He muttered as he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven in the evening," Lockon said.

"I've been asleep for five hours?" Tieria asked as he put his head back down.

"Apparently," Lockon said, "I just want to know why you're not in bed."

"I wanted to read the mission reports," Tieria said.

"What did I tell you about that?" Lockon said, "You're going to make yourself sicker if you don't stay in bed."

"Stay in bed! Stay in bed!" Haro chirped as Lockon helped Tieria stand.

"I can't stand just lying around all day," Tieria said as Lockon helped him get back to his bed, "It gets boring."

"I know it does," Lockon said, "But you don't seem to have a lot of energy to do much else." He placed a cold compress on Tieria's forehead, "Haro check his fever."

"Thirty-eight point nine, thirty-eight point nine," Haro said, "Temperature increased! Temperature increased!"

"Of course it's getting later," Lockon said, "Tieria do you want anything to eat?"

"Just something light," Tieria said. He was a bit hungry but he didn't really feel like eating much, "And maybe some tea."

"Alright," Lockon said, "Haro come with me. We all know what happened the last time we left the two of you together."

"No," Tieria said, "I want to speak with Haro a bit."

"Okay," Lockon said as he left the room, "Just don't throw him again."

Tieria nodded, "Haro, I'm sorry for throwing you." He said.

"It's alright! It's alright!" Haro said, "I'm sorry too! I'm sorry too! Lockon said I need to play nice! Lockon said I need to play nice!"

Tieria smirked a bit at the robot's comment. Lockon had probably said those exact words as well. "It's alright," Tieria said.

"Lockon said that Tieria can break easy! Lockon said that Tieria can break easy!" Haro said.

"What does that mean?" Tieria asked.

"Lockon thinks Tieria's delicate! Lockon thinks Tieria's delicate!" Haro said.

"Hey, don't tell him that!" Lockon said as he entered the room. He looked over at Tieria who had his arms folded across his chest with his normal 'you had better explain yourself, Lockon Stratos' look. "He must have misunderstood me. I never said that."

"You did too! You did too!" Haro said. He then played a recording of the conversation that they had had earlier in the day.

" _Tieria is a very delicate child. And he's even more delicate now given the current state of his physical health. You need to play nice and be gentle with him otherwise, he'll break."_

"I told ya! I told ya!" Haro said.

Tieria turned to Lockon and Lockon could not imagine what the boy was going to do to him for saying that. All he could do was smile sheepishly and hope that Tieria was too tired to do anything about it.

"Do you think this is funny Lockon Stratos?" Tieria asked as cool as calm as always.

"Of course not," Lockon said, "I was just trying to put it into terms that Haro could understand. I swear I didn't mean to offend you."

"Haro is a lot smarter than you think he is," Tieria said, "I'm sure he would have understood you perfectly well if you had worded it differently."

"That's right! That's right!" Haro said.

"I'll let it go this time," Tieria said as he took the tray from Lockon, "But should it happen again, I won't be so understanding."

Lockon sighed. He had seen Tieria's wrath a few times before and was quite glad that the boy was sick and too tired to really do anything about it.

"I was just stating a fact," Lockon said.

"Not another word, Lockon Stratos," Tieria said darkly.

"Okay," Lockon said. After a few minutes Tieria handed the tray back to Lockon, "Are you all set?"

"Yeah," Tieria said as he finished the tea, "Thank you Lockon."

"You're welcome," Lockon said, "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Tieria said as he rested his head against the pillows again, "I'm going to try to sleep."

"Alright," Lockon said, "That sounds like a good idea. You're probably going to start feeling really sick later."

Tieria nodded then shut his eyes. Lockon sighed, he was hoping that Tieria had a better night tonight. _“If Tieria has another bad night, he'll be in trouble,”_ Lockon thought as he placed his hand on the boy's head _, “He can't handle this. Please let him sleep well tonight.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was a little more humorous than the previous chapters wasn't it. I love writing Hallelujah, it's just so fun. Haro is also fun to write, believe it or not (Haro's also a major LockTie shipper here wasn't it?) And lastly one of my dumb headcanons for Tieria is that he's lactose intolerant not sure why exactly but whatever. Let me know what you thought~!


	4. Going Against Doctor's Orders

Much to Lockon's relief Tieria slept sound that night, despite the fact that his fever had spiked quite a bit about midnight.

"Lockon," Sumeragi said as she entered the boy's room, "How is he doing? You didn't page me at quarter past five so I take it he's doing better."

"Yes and no," Lockon said, "He managed to sleep through the night but his fever spike quite a bit."

Sumeragi sighed, "I'll be back," She said, "I have to cook breakfast."

"Are you sure you can cook?" Lockon asked, "We don't need food poisoning on top of the flu."

"I can cook better than he can," Sumeragi said indicating the sleeping boy in front of her, "I'm only making French toast and that is nearly impossible to screw up."

"And yet someone here has managed to do just that," Lockon said hoping that Tieria was asleep and would stay asleep. The boy was super intelligent but no matter how many cook books the boy read he just couldn't figure it out.

"He tried his best," Sumeragi said remembering what had happened the first and last time Tieria tried to cook breakfast.

"Yeah I know," Lockon said, "So why are you making breakfast?"

"Allelujah hasn't woken up yet," Sumeragi said.

"Really?" Lockon asked, "That's nearly as odd as Tieria sleeping in late." He was still hoping that Tieria couldn't hear him.

"I know," Sumeragi said, "Well I'll be back in a little bit. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Sure," Lockon said, "And bring some tea or something and maybe a piece of fruit or something for Tieria."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "Be back in a bit."

* * *

 

“ _Allelujah! Allelujah! Allelujah! Alle-fucking-lujah!”_

"What do you want Hallelujah?" Allelujah said tiredly.

“ _Food! I'm fucking hungry,”_ Hallelujah said _, “Why aren't you making breakfast?”_

"I'm sick Hallelujah," Allelujah moaned, "I spiked a fever last night."

_“You did WHAT!?”_ Hallelujah called causing Allelujah's head to pound, _“So computer boy is slowly infecting the rest of us with his little disease? Oh just wait until I get my hands on his neck.”_

"Don't hurt Tieria," Allelujah said, "He didn't mean it."

_“Suuuuuuure he didn't,”_ Hallelujah said, _“I'm sure this is all in his master plan to get rid of the rest of us. He's probably infecting the rest of us with some deadly disease that only the people from…whatever planet he's from are immune to. So while he's only experiencing flu like symptoms, the rest of us are going to die.”_

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Allelujah asked.

“ _Oi, what planet to you reckon Tieria's from anyway_?” Hallelujah asked.

"Um…Earth…?" Allelujah said, "Like the rest of us."

_“No I don't think his home planet is Earth,”_ Hallelujah said, _“He's too odd to be from Earth. I was thinking something like planet test-tube baby or something._ ”

"Hallelujah please, for one damn day, leave Tieria Erde alone!" Allelujah cried, "I'm tired, "I'm sick, and I don't feel like listening to you trash talk Tieria!"

_“Why can't you use that kind of aggression on the battle field?”_ Hallelujah said _, “You would be so much less pathetic.”_

"Please Hallelujah," Allelujah said, "Just let me sleep!"

_“Since you asked in such a nice manner, I'll leave you alone for now. Sleep well and if you don't wake up I'll just say I told ya so.”_

"Just Shut up!" Allelujah screamed.

_“Hey while you're asleep, can I take over?_ ” Hallelujah asked.

"No you cannot!" Allelujah said, "We are going to stay in bed. Do you remember how well getting out of bed went over for Tieria?"

_“Now who's trash talking super computer boy?”_ Hallelujah said, _“Well I guess you're right. I'll leave you alone for a while.”_

"Thank you," Allelujah murmured as he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 

"Colonel Smirnov," Soma said as she entered the Lieutenant Colonel's office, "You wanted to see me?"

"We’ve managed to locate Celestial Being’s mothership and we’re planning on ambushing them," He said, "The other day only three Gundams were sent out. So either the big one was damaged or something happened to the pilot. Without the big one I think we can capture at least one Gundam. We'll be heading out in an hour so get ready."

"Roger that," Soma said as she saluted the Colonel, "I'll get ready to sortie."

* * *

 

"Okay you proved me wrong," Lockon said as he helped himself to his fourth piece of French toast, "This is really good!"

"It's Texas style French toast," Sumeragi said, "I put cinnamon in the egg before I put it on the skillet."

"Awesome," Lockon said, "If Tieria wasn't such a health food nut we could have stuff like this more often."

"What did you just call me?"

"G-good morning Tieria," Lockon said, "How are you feeling?"

"We can't be eating foods with a high sugar and fat content," Tieria said, "Remember Lockon Stratos we do need to maintain good physical fitness."

"Come on Tieria," Lockon said, "Once in a while can't hurt us."

"Once in a while turns into every day," Tieria said. It looked like the boy was about to say more but he began coughing rather violently instead.

"Tieria," Lockon called as he placed his hand on the boy's back, "Calm down. Haro, what's his fever?"

"Thirty-eight point six, thirty-eight point six," Haro said.

"Here," Sumeragi said as she handed the boy a mug of tea, "Feldt made it."

"Thank you," Tieria murmured as he took the mug.

"I brought you some apple slices," Sumeragi said, "Do you want them with some honey maybe?"

"Sure," Tieria muttered, as he put the mug down.

Sumeragi sighed, “He's slowly getting sicker,” She thought, “Hopefully that means he'll get better soon.”

“ _Sumeragi,”_ Christina called over the communicator, “ _Allelujah has just told us that he's also feverish_.”

"What?" Sumeragi asked, "Did he say how high his fever was?"

“ _He said that his fever was thirty-eight point two_ ,” Christina said.

"Alright," Sumeragi said.

"So I am contagious," Tieria said, "Please get out of my room. I don't want anyone else to get sick. If you get sick Lockon, we'll only be down to one Meister and we can't have that."

"Don't worry about it Tieria," Lockon said, "You need someone to take care of you. You're not supposed to be out of bed. You can't fend for yourself in this condition."

Tieria opened his mouth slightly. He wanted to argue back but he just didn't know what to say in a situation such as the one he was in. He then sighed as he gave up and he shut his eyes again.

"You're really tired aren't you Tieria?" Lockon asked.

"Kind of obvious, kind of obvious!" Haro interjected.

"Oi," Lockon said, "That's not very nice."

"It's true, it's true!"

Lockon sighed, "How about you get some more sleep Tieria?" He said.

Tieria nodded and shut his eyes.

"He tries too hard," Lockon said as he turned to leave, "He wants to do everything by himself. He doesn't seem to understand that sometimes he just can't do things on his own."

"I know," Sumeragi said, "But that's just who he is."

* * *

 

"Hey, Feldt," Christina said, "What are we going to do now that Allelujah is sick as well?"

"I don't think we have to worry about Allelujah as much as Tieria," Feldt said, "Allelujah has been sick before, I don't think it will be as bad."

"That's true," Christina said, "But it's so weird that Tieria has never been sick before."

"I don't think he's had a lot of interaction with other people," Feldt said, "I've known him since I was maybe seven or eight years old and even back then he never really talked to anyone except maybe one person."

"I see," Christina said, "But what's going to happen if we're attacked. With Lockon staying up all night to monitor Tieria and with both Allelujah and Tieria on bed rest due to the flu, we only really have one Meister."

"Well Veda's next planned mission isn't for another week and a half and hopefully by then, everyone's feeling better." Feldt said.

"So you don't think we have much to worry about?" Christina asked.

"Not really," Feldt said.

"That's good," Christina said, "Come on let's go see if Sumeragi or Allelujah need anything."

Then before the two girls could leave there was a beeping that caught their attention.

* * *

 

" _Sumeragi! The E-sensor is detecting ten enemy mobile suits!"_

"What?" Sumeragi gasped, "Haro keep an eye on him!"

"Roger, roger!"

Sumeragi left the room, "What is it?" She called.

" _We're picking up several Tierens,"_  Feldt said,  _"Including one custom unit."_

"Shit," Sumeragi swore, "Not that unit. Setsuna, Lockon, I need the two of you to get ready to sortie!"

" _Sumeragi,"_  Christina called,  _"Veda just submitted the mission plan and it includes Tieria."_

"What!?" Sumeragi cried. Tieria was in no condition to sortie and she had strict orders from Doctor Moreno that all mission were off limits for the boy until his fever was completely down. However she also knew that Veda's orders were absolute and Tieria seemed to have his ways of figuring out when Veda's orders were disobeyed.

" _Veda wants Tieria to sortie,"_ Christina said,  _"It states that the Virtue is to defend the Ptolemaios from its container."_

Sumeragi sighed, "Lockon," She called.

" _What is it?"_  Lockon called groggily.

"I need you to report to Tieria's room," She said, "Since Allelujah is sick Veda wants Tieria to sortie."

" _Are you serious?"_ Lockon said,  _"Does Veda have any idea how sick Tieria is right now? Tieria is in no condition to head out today!"_

"I know," Sumeragi said, "But Veda's orders are absolute. And I don't wanna get yelled at again. "

* * *

 

" _Tieria…Tieria wake up…"_

Tieria moaned. He had just fallen asleep, he didn't want to be awake yet, "What is it?" he asked.

"We're sorry Tieria," Sumeragi said, "We're being ambushed and Veda wants you to sortie."

"Why?" Tieria moaned, "I don't feel well. Just let me sleep."

Lockon sighed as of right now Tieria would rather disobey Veda's orders then to follow them, "Can't we just let him sleep?" He asked.

Sumeragi shook her head, "I wish I could but we need more than two Gundams out there." She said, "And that custom Tieren is out there, we can't send Allelujah."

"I know you don't feel well Tieria," Lockon said, "But you don't want to ignore Veda's orders now do you?"

Tieria shook his head and slowly sat up.

"Lockon will you help him?" Sumeragi asked as she left the room, "I have to head to the bridge."

"Tieria just put your flight suit over what you're wearing now," Lockon said, "Don't bother changing. Haro what is his temperature?"

"Thirty-eight point six, thirty-eight point six," Haro said, "Too sick to sortie! Too sick to sortie!"

"Tell me about it," Lockon said as helped Tieria get his flight suit on, "Haro I want you to help him out today."

"I can't! I can't!" Haro said, "Veda's helping! Veda's helping!"

"Veda's helping?" Lockon asked. He looked at Tieria then jumped as the boy's garnet eyes turned a golden hue, "What the hell!?"

"I'll be alright," Tieria said, "Veda will be helping me. What's wrong Lockon?"

"Seeing your eyes change color like that really scared the hell out of me," Lockon said as he helped Tieria stand, "You might have constant support from Veda, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk on your own."

* * *

 

“ _Allelujah! Allelujah! Allelujah! Alle-fucking-lujah_!”

"What do you want now?" Allelujah asked as his headache increased ten-fold.

“ _That woman is nearby,”_ Hallelujah said _, “Let's go get her!”_

"We can't," Allelujah moaned, "I'm sick."

“ _Well I'm not,”_ Hallelujah said _, “Let me fight for you_.”

"You might be feeling alright," Allelujah said, "But we share a body, therefore if I'm sick, you're sick."

" _Lockon, Setsuna, Tieria, I'm sending the mission plans to your Gundams."_

“ _Tieria's heading out!?”_ Hallelujah asked _, “He's worse off than you!”_

"Tieria probably has full support from Veda," Allelujah said, "Now I'm tired, go away and let me sleep"

_“Fine,”_ Hallelujah said, _“Tieria would probably lock us up again if we were to sortie anyway. So I'll let you sleep.”_

"Thank you Hallelujah."

* * *

 

Tieria was having a difficult time keeping up with Veda's commands. If Veda told him to fire, by the time he was finally ready to fire, Veda told him to hold.

_“Veda…”_ Tieria thought as he gasped for breath _, “I…can't…I can't do this…”_ Tieria sighed as Veda told him to fire again _, “I'm just too sick to do anything…”_

This time he managed to fire however the Tieren he was aiming for moved and he nearly hit the Dynames.

" _What the hell are you aiming for Tieria!?"_ Lockon called.  _"You nearly just killed me!"_

"I'm…sorry…Lockon…" Tieria gasped, "Veda…told me…to fire…"

" _You're really having a hard time aren't you?"_ Lockon said,  _"Tieria, please for your health as well as ours, disobey Veda's orders and fall back."_

"I can't Lockon…she won't let me…" Tieria said as tears began to pool at his eyes, "I can't do anything out here…I just want to sleep…but she won't let me…"

Tieria heard Lockon sigh as Veda told him to fire again, “Don't make me fire again,” Tieria thought as tears began fogging up his helmet, “Last time I nearly killed Lockon…Veda please…I can't…”

* * *

 

"Colonel," Soma called, "There are still only three Gundams. But this time instead of the big one being absent, winged one is absent."

" _Interesting, what is the big one doing?"_

"It's docked with the mother ship," Soma said, "It's only fired one shot but it nearly took out the sniper unit."

" _I think I was right in saying that there's something up with the pilot. You continue pursuing the other two. I'll have a few others overwhelm the big one."_

"Roger," Soma said.

* * *

 

" _Tieria there are three units headed your way!"_ Lockon called,  _"Watch out!"_

Tieria looked up as the three Tierens started firing at him, "GN…Field…" he panted. The field came up but not fast enough to deflect the first few shots. “Veda…please…I really don't feel well…let me retreat…I want to sleep…”

" _Tieria!"_ Setsuna yelled over the communications line.

Tieria looked up and could make out the blurred blue and white shape of the Exia and the explosions as it destroyed the Tierens, "Setsuna…" he murmured as he shut his eyes.

" _Tieria!"_  Setsuna's panicked voice called again, _"Tieria are you alright!? Tieria Erde please respond!"_

"Setsuna…I'm not alright…" Tieria muttered as finally, despite Veda's full support, Tieria's mind shut down on him as he lost consciousness.

" _Tieria! Tieria Erde!"_

* * *

 

" _Lockon,"_ Setsuna called over the communications line in an oddly panicked manner,  _"I think Tieria just lost consciousness, he’s not responding."_

"Great," Lockon said, "Just great we don't need that right now! Guard the Virtue, I'll see what I can do with these guys." He took out three of the Tierens that were pursuing the now useless Virtue while Setsuna took out another two. Then a white flair went off, "Good they're retreating."

" _Lockon, Setsuna, return to the ship,"_  Sumeragi said,  _"Lockon I want you to get Tieria."_

"I was already planning on doing that," Lockon said as he returned to the Ptolemaios.

Lockon sighed when he opened the cockpit of the Virtue. Tieria was indeed unconscious, his helmet was off and his hair and face were soaked with sweat. "Haro get a temperature reading." He said.

"Thirty-nine point five, thirty-nine point five!" Haro said, "Temperature high! Temperature high!"

"It's jumped nearly a degree," Sumeragi said, "Get him to his room. I'll get some ice."

Lockon nodded and went off to Tieria's room. He bit his lip as he looked at the unconscious boy in his arms, it was not going to be a good night.

* * *

 

Lockon sighed as he placed an icepack on Tieria's forehead. Normally, Tieria would have at least stirred from the gesture however the boy didn't respond at all.

"Lockon how is he?" Sumeragi asked as she walked into the room with a few more icepacks.

"Not good at all," Lockon said "His temperature is still climbing it's almost forty now."

Sumeragi sighed, "We need to get it down," She said, "It's gotten much too high."

"What are we supposed to do?" Lockon asked, "We've been trying for well over and hour now and nothing has happened. His temperature has yet to decrease."

"Give it some time," Sumeragi said, "If his temperature hasn't gone down in another two hours I'll administer a fever reducer."

Lockon sighed, "It sounds like he's in pain," he said. Tieria's breathing was heavy and pant-like, his face was very flushed and soaked with sweat. And to make matters worse, Tieria was lying unnaturally still. He hadn't moved at all since they had brought him to his room after the mission.

"I should have gone against Veda's orders," Sumeragi said, "Tieria wasn't able to do anything in that battle. If I had allowed him to stay in bed, he would be alright."

"Don't blame yourself," Lockon said as he wiped the sweat from Tieria's forehead, "He probably would have done something stupid to spike his fever anyway."

"I just hope he doesn't wake up," Sumeragi said.

"I think he's much to sick for that," Lockon said, "I don't think he'll wake up."

"Sumeragi," A voice called as the door opened.

Lockon and Sumeragi turned towards the door, "Setsuna what is it?" Sumeragi asked.

"Is Tieria alright?" The youngest Meister asked.

"Not right now he's not," Lockon said, "His fever has gotten much too high and it's not coming down."

"Try putting him in a tepid shower," Setsuna said, "It may help to cool his body a bit." The younger boy then turned towards the door and left.

Sumeragi and Lockon looked at each other, "That might work," Sumeragi said.

"When do we try it?" Lockon asked.

"In a while," Sumeragi said, "Let's just wait a bit longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Allelujah's sick as well and Tieria's gotten worse no thanks to Veda's orders. Let me know what you thought~!


	5. Chapter 5

_“Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah…ALLELUAH!”_

"What is it Hallelujah?" Allelujah asked.

_“That woman is gone.”_

"I know she is," Allelujah said, "She's been gone for a while now."

 _“I know,”_ Hallelujah said _, “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”_

"Allelujah too? Allelujah too?"

“What is that.”

"Haro," Allelujah said.

“ _Haro, huh?”_ Hallelujah asked, _“Allelujah can I take over and "play" with Haro?”_

"If it will shut you up and allow me to sleep, go right ahead," Allelujah said, "Just don't get out of bed."

“Roger that Allelujah,” Hallelujah said as he took over. "Why hello there little buddy."

"Hello, hello," Haro said.

"Haro, can I teach you something?" Hallelujah asked.

"Sure, sure," Haro said, "Haro likes learning! Haro likes learning!"

"Good," Hallelujah said, "There are a few things I want you to call a few members of the crew…"

* * *

 

Sumeragi sighed. Tieria's condition had not changed in the least bit since they had gotten him back to his bed after the mission.

"It's getting bad Ms. Sumeragi," Lockon said, "He hasn't improved at all."

"Give it another hour," Sumeragi said.

The door then opened, "Haro's back bitches! Haro's back bitches!"

"Uh, Haro, what the fuck?" Lockon said as he raised an eyebrow.

“What the fuck? What the fuck?”

Lockon sighed, “Never mind that, we need you to check Tieria's temperature."

"Before you do," Sumeragi said, "What is Allelujah's temperature?"

"Crybaby's temperature is thirty-eight point six! Crybaby's temperature is thirty-eight point six!" Haro said, "The Prince's temperature is forty point two! The Prince's temperature is forty point two! Captain Hotpants! Captain Hotpants!"

Sumeragi and Lockon looked at each other for a few reasons, "Hallelujah got a hold of you again, didn’t he?”

"Never mind that," Sumeragi said, "We need to get his fever down now! Get him, we're bringing him to the shower room."

* * *

 

Lockon sighed as he stood, fully clothed, in a lukewarm shower with a still unconscious Tieria in his arms. “ _This isn't working_ ,” He thought. He would have been rather cold if wasn't for the heat radiating from Tieria's body. _“He needs medication_ …” Then to his surprise Tieria started to stir. "Tieria, are you awake?"

"Lockon…" Tieria muttered as he opened his eyes, "Why are we in the shower room…? How did I get here…? The last thing I remember was being in my Gundam…"

"You're temperature got much too high," Lockon said, "Setsuna told us to put you in a tepid shower to try to cool your body. Just take it easy kid, you're really sick right now."

After about twenty minutes later Lockon helped Tieria out of the shower. "We brought you a change of clothes," Lockon said, "Do you need help or do you think you can do it yourself?"

"I don't need help," Tieria muttered as he grabbed the dry clothes and walked into one of the changing stalls.

Lockon sighed as he walked into another one of the changing stalls. "Let me know if you need any help Tieria." He called as he changed out of his saturated clothing. When Lockon was finished changing he walked back into the main room and found Tieria sitting on one of the benches. "Come on, let's get you back to bed so you can sleep." Tieria silently complied and allowed Lockon to help him walk from the room.

* * *

 

Sumeragi was quite relieved to see Tieria awake. "Good, he's awake. Have you checked his temperature yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," Lockon said, "But I think it's safe to say that the tepid shower worked. He's doing a lot better."

"That's good," Sumeragi said. She looked at Tieria who was leaning heavily on Lockon for support. She sighed, it looked like he was about to pass out again. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead, "Yeah, he's still rather warm but his skin has cooled quite a bit. Well come on we really should get him back to bed."

Lockon nodded, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked. Tieria didn't vocalize his answer, he just nodded, "Just let me know if you want to be carried." Lockon didn't know why he was asking that, as long as the kid was conscious, Tieria was going to walk regardless of his physical condition. "Let's hurry, for his sake."

* * *

 

Tieria was barely conscious by the time Lockon got him back to his bed. "Haro, check his temperature," He said, "And uh, no nicknames or swearing this time."

"Roger, Roger," Haro said, "Thirty-nine point six, thirty-nine point six."

"It's come down a lot," Lockon said, "It's still high but it's better than it was. We're going to have to monitor him closely tonight."

"Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping!" Haro chirped then left the room without another word.

"What was up with that?" Lockon asked.

"What happened?" Tieria asked softly.

"I think Hallelujah may have gotten a hold of Haro again," Lockon said.

"I'll fix it…when I'm feeling better." Tieria muttered as his energy finally gave out and he lost consciousness.

Lockon smiled lightly as he realized that Tieria had fallen back to sleep, "Good rest," he said as he placed an icepack on his forehead, "You need to sleep."

"Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping!" Haro yelled as the door opened again.

"Haro!" Lockon called, "You get your little metal, robotic ass over here right fucking now!"

"Never! Never!" Haro chirped.

"Whatever," Lockon said, "You little pain in the ass."

Haro didn't answer but Lockon could hear his "Sniper no sniping" chant getting softer and softer as the robot bounced down the corridors.

A few minutes later the door opened, "Haro!" Lockon called as he turned towards the door to find Setsuna standing there. "Oh Setsuna…heh, heh…sorry about that."

"What's wrong Lockon Stratos?" Setsuna asked.

"Hallelujah got a hold of Haro again," Lockon said, "And this time we're stuck with it until Tieria feels well enough to use Veda to wipe that part of Haro's memory."

"How is Tieria doing?" Setsuna asked.

"He's doing better," Lockon said, "Putting him in a tepid shower worked to lower his fever like you said it would. He's just sleeping now."

"That's good," Setsuna said as he turned towards the door then left without another word.

Sumeragi sighed, "Well I'm going to make supper," She said, "I'll bring you something back. I'm not sure, but I think Chris is starting to feel sick as well."

"Tell her to rest then," Lockon said.

"You need to rest as well," Sumeragi said, "We don't need you to get sick as well."

"I think me getting this is inevitable," Lockon said, "After all, I'm the one who watches him the most."

Sumeragi sighed, "Still, you really should rest."

"I'll be fine," Lockon said, "And anyway, he needs to be watched closely tonight." He almost expected Haro's little chant to ring in his ears.

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "I'll be back. I can watch him tonight if you want, so you can sleep."

"It doesn't really matter," Lockon said, "I'm fine, one way or another."

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "I'll be back."

Lockon sighed as Sumeragi left the room. He knew that there was no arguing with her. "Looks like I won't be watching you tonight kid." He said softly.

"Sniper no sniping!"

"HARO!"

* * *

 

Much to Sumeragi's relief, Tieria slept soundly that night. His temperature had hovered around thirty-nine point five for the entire night, it didn't spike again but it didn't fall either. She was seriously hoping that Tieria was feeling well enough to "fix" Haro. She was getting rather fed up with hearing "sniper no sniping" and "Captain Hotpants." “ _I swear, when he's well enough, I am going to give that boy a piece of my mind_ ,” She thought as the door opened. He grimace and mentally braced herself for another round of Haro, however it never came. "Lockon," She said.

"You're in charge of breakfast right?" He asked, "You had better get going. There are a few of the crew members who are getting rather impatient."

Sumeragi nodded, "His condition hasn't really changed much," She said, "But he slept soundly."

"That's good," Lockon said, "'Cuz I'm really about to shoot my own partner."

"You too, huh?" Sumeragi asked.

"You have no idea," Lockon said, "The next person I hear say "sniper no sniping" is going to get shot."

"Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping!"

"HARO!" Lockon roared as he drew his gun at the small robot.

"Lockon don't," Tieria said softly as he sat up, "I'll take care of it." Tieria's eyes then took on a golden hue and Haro stopped chanting, "It should be alright now. I was able to alter his memory."

"You're a life saver Tieria," Lockon said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Tieria shrugged. He was feeling the same as he had been feeling for the past few days, tired and sick.

"Haro check his temperature." Lockon said.

"Thirty-nine point one! Thirty-nine point one!"

"Are you hungry at all Tieria?" Lockon asked.

Tieria shook his head. He was feeling kind of nauseous and he had no appetite what so ever.

Lockon sighed, "How about I bring you some tea?" He asked, "Would you at least drink that?" Tieria nodded, "Not very talkative today are we Tieria?" The boy looked like he was about to say something, "Eh, don't worry about it, you're sick. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Well I'll be back with your tea in a bit. Haro how about you check on Allelujah?"

"I will, I will."

* * *

 

“ _Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah Goddamn Haptism_!”

"Hallelujah, please," Allelujah moaned, "You have to stop doing that to wake me up…"

“ _How the fuck else am I supposed to get your attention?” Hallelujah said, “The little robot is back. Can I take over?_ ”

"Go right ahead." Allelujah moaned, "Just leave me alone."

"Have you been calling the members of the crew what I've asked you to call them like a good little boy?"

"What would that be? What would that be?" Haro chirped.

"You know," Hallelujah said, "The little nicknames I gave to people."

"Can't recall, can't recall," Haro said.

"What do you mean you can't recall?" Hallelujah said, "It was yesterday!"

"Memory altered, memory altered," Haro said.

"Memory altered…Tieria…that little fucker!" Hallelujah said, "He used Veda to wipe that from your databanks didn't he?"

"Probably, probably," Haro said.

"Now I'm  _really_ going to get him back once he's back to his normal stuck up manner," Hallelujah said, "Well come here little buddy, I've got a little message that I want you to give him…"

"Roger, roger."

* * *

 

Tieria had just about fallen asleep when the door to his room opened and it startled him awake.

"Lockon…?"

"You cheated! You cheated!"

"Haro…?" Tieria asked as he sat up.

"No fair! No fair!" The small robot chanted, "You can't use your fucking super computer! You can't use your fucking super computer!"

"Haro," Tieria said, "What are you- ahg…" He was cut off as the small, but rather heavy robot launched itself at his chest knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall back against the pillows.

"This means war! This means war!"

"Haro!" Lockon called, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

Haro turned towards its partner and launched itself at him, "SNIPER NO SNIPING! SNIPER NO SNIPING!" The small robot connected with the older Meister causing him to spill hot tea on himself.

"Ah Fuck!" Lockon swore as the hot tea burned him arm, "Hey, uh…I'll be right back…HARO YOU GET YOUR METALLIC ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!"

Tieria sighed and once again began the process to wipe Haro's memory.

* * *

 

Hallelujah was quite amused when Haro bounced back into his room with a rather livid Lockon in hot pursuit following close behind.

"Good boy Haro!" Hallelujah said.

"I did it! I did it!" Haro chirped. "What now? What…" The small robot then floated to the ground and remained still for several moments, "What happened? What happened?"

"That bastard did it again!" Hallelujah yelled, "Alright Erde, I hope you know that this means war…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what exactly is this "war" Hallelujah was talking about at the end there? There is nothing more hilarious to me than Haro swearing (and there's no way that Haro DIDN'T learn several swears from the various crew members). Let me know what you thought~!


	6. Hallelujah's Fun

A few hours later, Haro floated into Tieria's room. The Meister was completely alone. Lockon was helping out in the bridge, Christina had also come down with the flu and was resting in her bed, Feldt was monitoring things in the bridge and Sumeragi was making lunch. Meaning Tieria was unsupervised, granted he was only asleep. He was feeling sicker than he had in the past few days so he was spending most of the day asleep.

Haro floated up to the bed and pulled out a string activated firecracker. It was the type of firecracker that children usually played with and made a loud pop and shot confetti when the string was pulled. Haro pulled the string and it did not disappoint. Tieria woke with a start and bolted upright in his bed causing the headache he had to worsen ten-fold. He clutched his head and fell back against his pillows, keeping his eyes tightly closed to prevent himself from blacking out.

"Ha ha you jumped! You jumped!" Haro chirped.

"Haro…" Tieria murmured as the pain in his head started to subside, "What do you want?"

"Hallelujah's bored! Hallelujah's bored!" Haro said.

Tieria sighed. He just didn't have the energy to deal with this at the moment. He felt awful and all he really wanted to do was sleep, "Go away," He muttered.

"Nope, nope," Haro said, "I have orders! I have orders!"

"I don't care," Tieria said, "I want to sleep." He turned away from the small robot.

"Don't ignore me dammit! Don't ignore me dammit!" Haro said as he hopped on Tieria's bed

"Haro, please," Tieria said as he turned away again.

"I can't! I can't," Haro said, "I wanna play! I wanna play!"

"This is Hallelujah's doing isn't it?" Tieria asked, "He programmed you to do this, didn't he?"

"No, no," Haro, "He asked nicely! He asked nicely!"

Tieria sighed and sat up. As he did this Haro pulled another three party poppers right in Tieria's face, "You blinked I win! You blinked I win!" Haro then threw the empty shells at Tieria then left.

Tieria stared at the popper shells that were on his bed. He was rather angry with the other Meister. He knew that Haro was just acting on orders, the small robot didn't have much of a freewill. He wanted to get even but he was too tired to do anything so he rested against the pillows not bothering to take the streamers and confetti out of his hair, he just wanted to get back to sleeping the terrible headache he had off.

* * *

 

Feldt was rather confused when she walked into Tieria's room and found that there were streamers in his hair. She placed the lunch tray down on the desk and gently pulled the paper bits out of his hair. She placed her hand on his forehead and sighed, she could tell that his temperature was climbing at a slow but steady rate. She really didn't want to wake him, but Haro had run off and was nowhere to be found so they had to resort to using a thermometer.

"Tieria," She said as she shook his shoulder a bit, "Tieria wake up."

Tieria stirred and moaned. He opened his eyes, "Feldt," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," She said as she handed him the thermometer, "We can't find Haro so we have to check your temperature with a thermometer."

Tieria nodded and took the device from Feldt and put it in his mouth. After a minute the device beep and he removed it. He brought it up to his eye level and frowned as he discovered that the little screen was too blurry to read. “ _Why aren't my glasses working_?” He thought.

"What's wrong?" Feldt asked.

"It's nothing," Tieria said as he handed the thermometer to her, "Here I can't read it."

"You don't have your glasses on," Feldt said as she took the thermometer.

"I don't?" Tieria asked.

"No," Feldt said, "You don't." She picked the wire-rimmed glasses off of the small ledge near his bed and handed them to him, "Here, these might help."

Tieria was glad that his face was probably already rather flushed from the fever he was running because if it wasn't the girl would have been the first…no wait it was second…the second person to see him blush, "Thank you," he murmured.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," She said. She then sighed as she read the small screen, "Thirty-nine even. Are you hungry at all?"

Tieria shook his head. He was feeling rather nauseous but he wasn't sure if it was a symptom of being sick or from not eating much in quite a few days. But either way, he didn't want to risk it. "I'm feeling kind of nauseous," he said, "And I don't want to risk it."

"I understand," Feldt said, "Nausea can be quiet common with a high fever or the flu. But Sumeragi still wants you to have a little something in your stomach so I brought you some tea."

Tieria nodded and took the mug from the girl, "Thank you," He said as he took a sip.

"Tieria I have a question," Feldt said, "When I walked into your room, you had confetti and streamers in your hair. How did it get there?"

Tieria sighed, "Haro," he said, "Apparently Hallelujah was bored and he asked Haro to wake me by pulling a party popper in my face."

"Do you want me to tell Sumeragi about it?" Feldt asked, "You're a lot sicker than Allelujah is and Hallelujah shouldn't be doing that."

"No it's alright," Tieria said. He wanted to see how far Hallelujah would drag this little "war" out. And he knew that if it started to really annoy him or if it became a hazard to his already rather weak physical health, he could use Veda to put a stop to it, "I want to see what he's going to do. Besides, I'm sure he can't stand being stuck in bed all the time so I'll let him have his fun for the time being."

"Dammit kid, the fever must really be messing with your head." Lockon said as he entered the room, "You're actually allowing someone to have fun?"

"I can stop it whenever I want," Tieria said, "And I feel bad for making him sick."

"That's true," Lockon said, "Oh Feldt Sumeragi wants us both at the bridge."

"Why did something come up?" Feldt asked.

"No," Lockon said, "She's going to review the mission recorders from yesterday and she wants the two of us to help. Oh and Tieria, you have strict orders to stay in bed."

"I understand," Tieria said. He wasn't going to try to get out of bed anyway. He was starting to get really drowsy and he wanted to sleep a bit before Haro unleashed his next onslaught against him.

"Hey sleep well, kid," Lockon said, "Well, as well as you possibly can with a thirty-nine degree fever."

Tieria nodded and rested against the pillows again, hoping to sleep for a decent amount of time.

* * *

 

Once again Tieria was the only one in his room when Haro came for the "second phase" as Hallelujah put it. Haro had orders to not wake Tieria for the next two phases. Hallelujah wanted it to be a "surprise." Haro then took the six rolls of toilet paper that Hallelujah had instructed him to get and started throwing them around Tieria's room.

As Haro was throwing the fifth roll around the room, it accidentally hit and woke Tieria. Tieria sighed as he noticed that he was completely covered with toilet paper he was about to sit up and catch Haro in the act but he then got a much better idea and hit the call button, which had been nicknamed the "panic button," that was located by his bed.

* * *

 

Lockon was getting rather bored watching the footage from the mission recorder. “ _Dammit, how the hell can Tieria stand to do this? It's so boring…”_ Then a small blip appeared on the monitor he was using. "Ms. Sumeragi, Tieria hit the panic button in his room," he said, "I'm going to go see what he needs."

"This had better not be an excuse to weasel your way out of helping us," Sumeragi said.

Lockon shivered, "You have no idea how much you just sounded like Tieria there," he said, "It was kinda scary."

"No it's true Sumeragi," Feldt said, "Tieria has activated the call button in his room."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "Lockon go see what he needs."

"Alright," Lockon said. “ _Thank you_ so _much Tieria_ ,” he thought as he exited the bridge.

* * *

 

Haro had just finished with the sixth roll of toilet paper and was about to leave when the door opened.

"Tieria, what do you need?" Lockon called as he entered the toilet-papered room, "What the fuck happened here?"

"What's this? What's this?" Haro asked.

"You woke me up Haro," Tieria said as he tried to clear some of the toilet paper from his bed, "And I hit the panic button."

"So  _this_ is what you've been doing all day!" Lockon said as he tried to get to the little robot but he tripped on the nearly knee-deep toilet paper.

"Uh oh, uh oh," Haro said as Tieria finally managed to sit up, "Busted, busted." He took one look at Lockon, "SNIPER NO SNIPING! SNIPER NO SNIPING!" Then he hurried out of the room keeping out of Lockon's reach.

"HARO! YOU STOP THAT THIS MINUTE!" He yelled.

"No, no," Haro said as he floated off down the hall, "Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping!"

Lockon sighed as he walked over to Tieria's bed, "Is that all you hit the panic button for?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tieria said as he tried to get the rest of the toilet paper off his bed.

"Hold on," Lockon said as he pulled his communicator out, "I'll help you get rid of all this. Ms. Sumeragi,"

" _What is it Lockon?"_  Sumeragi called back.

"I'm gonna have to stay here for a bit," He called.

" _Why’s that?"_ Sumeragi asked,  _"There had better be a good reason."_

"Tieria was sick again and I want to clean him up a bit," Lockon lied, "I'll be up there as soon as he falls back to sleep."

" _Alright,"_ Sumeragi said,  _"I'll accept that."_

"Thank you," Lockon said as he put the communicator away.

Tieria sighed, "Did you really have to lie?" He said, "You didn't have-" Tieria then clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Are you really going to be sick?" Lockon asked as he tried to find the waste paper basket off of the floor. Tieria nodded as his already pale face paled further, "Shit hold on." He found the small basket and handed it to Tieria just in time. "Hey kid," Lockon said as he rubbed Tieria's back as he dry-heaved, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jinx you there. Are you alright?" Tieria shook his head. "Of course you're not. Try to get some sleep, you'll forget about how sick you feel. Dammit where's the water bottle I put in here? Here drink it slowly." He paused, "Cleaning this mess is going to have to wait."

"Don't worry about me," Tieria muttered as he rested against the pillows with his eyes closed. He wasn't much a fan of throwing up, but it had helped to wan the nausea he had been feeling all day, "I actually feel a bit better."

"That's good," Lockon said as he started clear the area around Tieria's bed of Toilet paper, "I'm still gonna stay in here and monitor you."

"You don't have to," he said, "I don't think I'm going to be sick again."

"Still, Tieria," Lockon said, "You shouldn't be left alone when you're as sick as you are. Oh good here's the thermometer, let's check your temp before you fall back to sleep." Tieria put the small device in his mouth and when it beeped he handed it to Lockon, "Yeah, your fever is up from the last time, thirty-nine point four. Get some sleep kid. I'll clean this up and try to keep Haro from bothering you again."

"Don't tell Sumeragi," Tieria said as he shut his eyes, "I want to see how far Hallelujah goes with this."

Lockon sighed and started cleaning the mess that his troublesome little partner had made.

* * *

 

By the time Lockon had finished clearing most of the floor of toilet paper, Tieria had fallen into a deep sleep. He had figured this out when the kid didn't even stir when Lockon has sworn, rather loudly after tripping over some toilet paper.

 _“Seriously, Hallelujah shouldn't be doing this to him. He's far too sick to be bothered like this,”_ he thought as he sat down at Tieria's desk _, “But he won't let us put a stop to it. What is he planning?”_

Haro knew that it would have to be more careful with this next phase. It quietly entered Tieria's room and froze when he saw Lockon sitting at the desk. However Haro could tell that Lockon was also asleep. Haro needed to work quickly, it took out a black marker and got to work.

* * *

 

Sumeragi sighed as she headed to Tieria's room. They had finished with the mission recorders but Lockon had not returned. “ _Tieria had better be really sick_.”

She walked into Tieria's room and found that there was a rather large pile of toilet paper near the door. She walked up to Lockon and shook his shoulders, "Just what is going on here?" She asked.

"Ms. Sumeragi," Lockon murmured, "What is it?"

"I wondering why you didn't come back to the bridge," She said.

"Sorry," Lockon said, "But the kid's fever is up to thirty-nine point four and he was feeling sick to his stomach. He's just not doing very well." He lifted his head and Sumeragi laughed a bit, "What is it?"

"Have you seen your face?" She said as she tried to keep herself composed.

"What? Why?" Lockon said as he opened one of the panels and took a look in a mirror, "What the fuck!?"

"What happened?" A soft voice asked.

Lockon looked over at Tieria, "Damn, he got you too," he said, "Hold on I'll get something to clean that with." Tieria didn't answer and as Lockon turned to leave, he moaned and coughed rather violently. Lockon sighed as Tieria panted of breath and continued coughing, "You just got sick again didn't you Tieria?"

"Yeah…" Tieria muttered as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Sumeragi sighed as she walked up to the bed, "Lockon go get him a change of clothes and some clean sheets." She said, "Have you eaten anything today Tieria?" Tieria shook his head as he clutched his stomach, "So, you've only had a bit of tea and a water bottle, no wonder your stomach is sick. You need to eat. Drinking a lot of water on an empty stomach will make you feel nauseous and you don't exactly have a strong stomach Tieria. How about I bring something light to eat?"

"Sumeragi," Tieria said, "I really don't feel much like eating right now."

"Please Tieria," Sumeragi said, "You might be getting sick from not eating."

"Do you really expect me to eat after I've just thrown up?" Tieria asked.

Sumeragi sighed. Her tactic wasn't working out so well, "If you don't eat you'll have to spend more time on bed rest," She said, "And you run the risk of not being able to sortie in the next mission that Veda has planned."

Tieria sighed, "Fine," he said. He didn't want to miss another planned mission, "I'll eat something, but if I get sick again I won't take any more of your advice."

"When Lockon comes back I'll bring you some gelatin and crackers," Sumeragi said, "Something easy to digest."

Tieria nodded as Lockon reentered the room, "I brought him a change of clothes, and some clean sheets like you asked," He said, "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Yeah," Sumeragi said, "Will you help him while I bring him something light to eat?"

"You're really going to have him eat?" Lockon asked, "Ms. Sumeragi, he was just sick. Do you really think giving him food is really such a good idea?"

"I think it's because he hasn't eaten much that he keeps getting sick," Sumeragi said.

"Fine," Lockon said, "If he gets sick again, you're going to clean it."

"I will," Sumeragi said as she left the room.

Lockon sighed, "Tieria, I hate to do this to you, but I need you to get out of bed so I can change the sheets." Tieria sighed and got out of bed he sat against the wall and shut his eyes. He was so weak that the short walk had made him extremely dizzy, "Hey do you think that you could change you clothes. That way you can get back to bed quicker."

Tieria sighed and took the clothes from Lockon and did what he was told to do.

* * *

 

When Sumeragi reentered the room Tieria was already back in bed. "Here Tieria," She said as she placed the tray of crackers on his lap, "You don't have to eat all of it if you don't want to but you need to eat some of it."

Tieria sighed. He was expecting the food to make his stomach feel worse however to his surprise both the stomachache and nausea he had been feeling waned. He handed the tray back to Sumeragi when he had finished about half of what she had given him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little bit better," Tieria said as he rested against the pillows again, "I'm going to try to sleep a bit. If the two of you have other things you need to do then don't watch me. If I need anything or get sick again I'll call you."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "Sleep well."

* * *

 

Hallelujah was quiet amused with the little robot. Haro seemed to do whatever he was told to do. Although he was quite shocked that Tieria hadn't done anything about it yet. “ _This next little phase is going to send him over the edge,”_ Hallelujah thought, _“I know it.”_

“ _Leave Tieria alone_ ,” Allelujah demanded.

"Fuck no," Hallelujah said, "He made us sick now he's gonna fucking pay. Go back to sleep would ya."

“ _Whatever,”_ Allelujah said, _“Just don't hurt him.”_

"Fine," Hallelujah said, "Good night."

* * *

 

For a robot with no emotions, Haro was enjoying this part of the battle. Hallelujah had handed him a water gun that shot perfect little spheres of water and told him to have fun. So Haro spent its entire trek to Tieria's room shooting anyone he saw in the head. By the time Haro got to Tieria's room he soaked, Feldt, Lasse and a rather annoyed Ian.

Haro found that Tieria was once again asleep and alone. Haro waddled up to the bed and changed the setting for the water gun from sphere to jet. It jumped on to Tieria's bed and was about to tap Tieria on the shoulder to wake him up when Tieria, who had been awake and linking with Veda preparing to wipe Haro's memory, opened his now golden eyes. However, even though Tieria thought that he was one step ahead of Haro, the robot managed to hit the trigger on the water gun, blasting Tieria in the face nearly full force.

"Boom headshot! Boom headshot!"

The shock of getting hit in the eyes with a rather powerful blast of water momentarily broke Tieria's concentration and he nearly lost the link he had established.

"Haro wins! Haro wins!"

"That's what you think," Tieria said as he proceeded to remotely shut the small robot down.

* * *

 

Hallelujah, who had been watching what Haro on his computer, was rather annoyed when the monitor went black.

"What the fuck!?"

" _Looks like I win this round Hallelujah Haptism,"_ Tieria's voice sounded,  _"I have to say Haro nearly broke my link to Veda with the water blast to my eyes. I'll have you know that I_ will  _get my revenge. I'll give you points for the valiant effort."_

"That fucking bastard!" Hallelujah yelled, "Fuck him and his fucking all-controlling supercomputer!"

* * *

 

Tieria smiled lightly to himself as he restarted Haro. Tomorrow he would get his revenge. "Haro," He said as the small robot whirled to life once again, "I'm going to need your help tomorrow."

"Roger, roger!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hallelujah initiated a prank war of sorts with Tieria, how is Tieria going to respond? I honestly love writing Haro.


	7. Tieria's Revenge

Lockon sighed as he tried to cool Tieria's body a bit. His fever had spiked to about thirty-nine point eight and while the boy was seeping, he was restless and his face held a look of discomfort and pain.

 _“Hallelujah shouldn't have done what he did,”_ Lockon thought _, “Tieria's just too sick to be worked up so much.”_

He sighed again. He was exhausted but Tieria was just too sick to be left alone at the moment. He was also feeling a bit off, “ _I think I'm getting sick,”_ he thought _, “I can't get sick now, someone needs to monitor him when his fever breaks.”_ he looked at his watch _, “Ms. Sumeragi will be here in about an hour, I just need to hold out until then.”_

* * *

 

Hallelujah woke up feeling odd. His head was pounding and he was strangely warm.

_“Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah-if-you-don't-wake-up-this-minute-I-am-going-to-fucking-kill-you!”_

"What is it Hallelujah?" Allelujah asked groggily.

 _“Why the fuck does my head hurt so much?”_ Hallelujah said.

"Because you're sick," Allelujah said, "Go back to sleep, you'll feel better. But before you do, take over. I don't want to take the brunt of what Tieria does to you for what you did yesterday."

 _‘’Tieria's not going to do anything to us. He doesn't know how to have fun, so retaliation for what I did is not going to be possible for him to do,”_ Hallelujah said, _“But I'll humor you for a bit.”_

“Whatever,” Allelujah said, “Just don't come crying to me when Tieria gets you back. Sleep well.”

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

 

Tieria woke up several hours later when Sumeragi placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hey," She said, "How are you feeling today?"

Tieria sighed. He felt awful. His head was pounding, he was extremely warm, and the aches were the worse that they had been.

"That bad, huh?" Sumeragi asked, "How is your stomach feeling today?"

Tieria realized that his stomach was the only thing that wasn't bothering him. "It's not bad," He said, "I'm not hungry but I'm not nauseous."

"Do you feel like eating anything?" She asked.

"I'll have something light," Tieria said.

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "I'll be right back."

Sumeragi said as she left the room. Tieria then linked with Veda to give Haro its first assignment.

* * *

 

Haro entered Allelujah's room and like Tieria had been alone, Allelujah was alone. Haro pulled out the small packet that Tieria had given him the night before and got to work.

Hallelujah was jolted awake by a loud pop. And then another one and another and another.

"What the fuck is this!?" Hallelujah exclaimed as he opened his eyes and found that there were several low power firecrackers going off in his room.

"This is what you get! This is what you get!" Haro chanted using Tieria's voice, "This is payback Hallelujah Haptism."

"So you fucking set off Fireworks in my room!?" Hallelujah exclaimed. "You coulda killed me with this little stunt!"

"The worst it would have done was singed you a bit," Tieria said through Haro, "But I was nice enough to put that into consideration and I had Haro set them off close enough to wake you but far enough so you would not be hit."

"Fuck you," Hallelujah said, "If I wasn't sick I would march my way to your room and wrap my arms around your neck until you stopped breathing and passed out."

"I will take that as a threat and I will do what I see fit about it." Tieria said, "Sleep well."

"Fuck you Tieria!" Hallelujah exclaimed, "You get your ass over here right now so I can fucking kill you!"

* * *

 

Tieria was feeling quite pleased with himself. He cut his link to Veda just as Sumeragi walked into the room.

"What were you doing?" Sumeragi asked, "I walked by Allelujah's room and Hallelujah was cursing your name up and down."

"I was paying him back for what he did to me yesterday," Tieria said.

Sumeragi sighed, "What has the fever done to you?" She asked, "Just don't go overboard."

"I won't," Tieria said as he started picking at the food that he had been given. He really wasn't hungry but he needed an excuse to get Sumeragi out of the room, "If you need to do anything, I'll be alright alone." He said, "I can always call you if I need anything."

"Are you sure?" Sumeragi asked, "You're really sick, Tieria."

"I'm probably only going to sleep anyway," He said, "There's no need to watch me sleep if you have other things to do."

"If you're sure," Sumeragi said as she watched Tieria abandon his fork, "Are you finished with this?"

"Yeah," Tieria said as he shut his eyes.

"Sleep well," Sumeragi said as she left the room.

Tieria then sat up and gave Haro the next set of instructions and when it was to follow through with them, just in case he didn't wake up in time.

* * *

 

Sumeragi sighed. She had never seen that sort of behavior from Tieria before. He was always so uptight. _“Perhaps him getting sick like this was a good thing,”_ She thought _, “But it's only a matter of time before his fever breaks…I really hope it's not that bad when it happens…but I have a feeling that it's going to get bad.”_ She sighed as she remembered how Lockon was acting when she took over for him, _“I think Lockon's getting sick, that leaves us with only Setsuna and he doesn't get along with Tieria at all. Hopefully things will work themselves out before Tieria's fever reaches its peak…”_

* * *

 

Haro quietly entered Allelujah's room and took out four cans. It stood in front of Allelujah's bed and began its work.

* * *

 

Sumeragi walked up to Allelujah's room with a small tray of food for lunch. She didn't bother bringing Tieria something to eat because she knew that he would take maybe one bite then leave the rest. And besides if Tieria wanted something, he said that he would call her first. She opened the door and got blasted in the face by something slimy, cold and purple.

"What the fuck!?" She screamed forgetting that Allelujah was probably asleep. She walked into the room and spotted the culprit, "Haro, what the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"Tieria's orders, Tieria's orders!" Haro said as it threw the last can of silly string at her, "Gotta go! Gotta go!" The small robot then escaped the room by floating over Sumeragi's head.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Hallelujah said as he looked around his room, "Fuck you Tieria! Allelujah, you're taking over for this one!"

"Sumeragi, what happened?" Allelujah asked as he too looked around the room.

"Haro and a delirious Tieria is what happened," Sumeragi said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"That would be nice," Allelujah said, "How is Tieria doing anyway?"

"It's hard to say with his most recent behavior," She said, "But his fever is up to thirty-nine point eight and I'm concerned that his fever could break at anytime now and he's gonna get really sick."

Allelujah sighed, "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"What can I do about it?" Sumeragi said, "Aside from keeping an ice pack on his forehead, have someone monitor him closely and hope he sleeps though it."

"I wish you could give medication to make it easier for him to deal with it," Allelujah said.

"If Doctor Moreno didn't tell me to keep Tieria off the fever reducers then I would be administering them to him every four hours," Sumeragi said, "I don't like seeing him suffer like that. I don't like to see any of my pilots suffer."

Allelujah smiled lightly, "You'll be a good mother someday Sumeragi," He said.

Sumeragi blushed violently, "W-what?!" She exclaimed, "Allelujah! You…you…Don't say things like that!"

"Why it's true," Allelujah said.

"It's embarrassing," She said, "Well I have to go check on Chris and Tieria."

Allelujah sighed and shook his head as a still flustered Sumeragi walked towards the door.

"I'll get a few of the other Haros to clean this mess up."

"Alright," Allelujah said, "Hallelujah, I'm going back to sleep and you're going to take over again."

“Fine, fine,” Hallelujah said as he took over, "Happy now?"

 _“Yes,”_ Allelujah said, “ _Sleep well_.”

"I hate you."

* * *

 

Tieria woke a while later to a cold hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Sumeragi.

"You are an extremely devious person, Tieria Erde," Sumeragi said as Tieria sat up a bit, "Silly string, really?" He nodded, "The high fever must really be messing with your head for you to come up with something so jovial and childish."

Tieria shrugged. He didn't feel like talking he just wanted to give Haro the next set of instructions then get back to sleep.

"I'm almost afraid of what you're going to do next," She said, "Do you need anything?" Tieria shook his head as Sumeragi handed him the thermometer, "Yeah I figured that was the case." The small device beeped and Tieria handed it back to her, "It's come down a bit it's down to thirty-nine point six. You should try to get some sleep. Do you still want to be left alone so you can plot?" Tieria nodded, "Alright, just don't get carried away."

Tieria nodded again then gave Haro the careful instructions for the next phase.

* * *

 

The next time Hallelujah woke up he noticed a peculiar smell in his room. It was a chemical-like smell.

"What the fuck!?  Is he trying to fucking poison me?" Hallelujah exclaimed as he opened his eyes and sat up. Then something hot pink at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He got out of bed and went over to the mirror. And, he screamed. His hair was the same shade of vivid purple that Tieria's was and to make matters worse he had hot pink highlights and Tieria's pink sweater was tied around his neck.

"What's wrong Allelujah?" Feldt asked as she entered the room, "What happened to you hair?"

"Tieria Erde and his little  _pet_ is what happened to my hair!" Hallelujah screamed, "The bastard had his little bastard pet fucking dye my hair pink and fucking purple!"

"Hallelujah," Tieria's voice said through the Haro unit, "Should you be using that kind of language in front of a young lady such as Feldt?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hallelujah roared, "I CAN SAY WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT TO GODDAMMIT!"

"You're going to give yourself a terrible headache if you keep screaming like that," Tieria said.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Hallelujah said as he untied the sweater from his neck, "And this is what I think of your fucking sweater!" He took out a lighter, set one of the sleeves on fire then dropped the sweater on the ground to watch it burn.

"You really are too much, Hallelujah Haptism," Tieria said, "But I’m a step ahead of you." At that remark the sprinkler system kicked on and the burning sweater was reduced to a smoldering pile of what used to be a pink sweater. "And Sumeragi should be there in three…two…one…"

"Just what the hell is going on here?" she asked. She took notice of the lighter in Hallelujah's hand and the remains if the sweater, "As much as it amuses me to see that  _thing_ burn, you are forbidden to do so on this ship. Fire is bad Hallelujah Haptism!"

"Tieria set this up!" Hallelujah said as his head began to pound, "He planned this whole thing out!"

"What are you talking about?" Sumeragi said, "I was just in Tieria's room, he's been asleep for the past two hours."

"WHAT!?" Hallelujah said, "HOW!?"

"Pre-recorded! Pre-recorded!" Haro chirped in its normal robotic voice.

Sumeragi laughed, "I hate to say this, but I think Tieria has you beat." She said.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him," Hallelujah said.

"I forbid you to touch him," Sumeragi said, "Should you disobey and I will let him take you off Kyrios."

"Fuck!"

"Now," Sumeragi said as he looked around the room, "It doesn't look as if the damage is all that bad. I think it will be alright for you stay here."

"What the fuck are you going to do about my fucking hair?" Hallelujah asked.

Sumeragi looked at the empty canisters, "It's temporary, it’ll come out with a little bit of shampoo," She said, "However I think you've been worked up enough today so go back to bed and sleep. Tieria still has one more "phase" to complete."

"Fine," Hallelujah said.

* * *

 

" _Wake up! Wake up…Wake up! Wake up!"_

Tieria moaned. He was feeling much sicker than he had been and he kept his eyes closed.

" _You okay? You okay?"_

"Haro," Tieria muttered.

"Final phase! Final phase!"

"Alright," Tieria said as he linked with Veda. It was much easier than verbally giving the small robot instructions seeing that his head didn't seem to want to work very well or very fast for that matter. And of course, everything needed to be perfect.

"Directions received! Directions received!"

"Good luck Haro," Tieria said softly as he tried to fall back to sleep as the heat and pain steadily got worse.

* * *

 

For the fourth time Haro entered Allelujah's room. Tieria usually gave very precise instructions but this time around, his instructions lack the preciseness that they usually had. So Haro decided to matter into its own hands.

Hallelujah was rudely awoken again, but this time instead of loud popping noises or a strange smell it was a sharp pain in his arm. Then there was another to his leg and another to his other arm and one to his chest.

He opened his eyes and saw that his room was covered in purple blotches as was his bed and his clothing. He then hit the panic button and waited.

* * *

 

"Allelujah hit the panic button," Feldt said.

Sumeragi sighed, "I'm going to see what he wants," She said as she walked from the room.

When she got to Allelujah's room she was quiet amused to find it covered in purple paint, however she was not amused to find Hallelujah covered in purple paint as well and a trigger-happy Haro wielding two paintball guns shooting at anything and everything.

"Alright, this has gone far enough!" She said sternly, "Haro, give those to me then get your little buddies to help clean this mess! Hallelujah, let Allelujah take over again!"

"Roger, roger!"

"Fine," Hallelujah said as he withdrew.

"I'm sorry Allelujah," Sumeragi said, "I need to do something to keep Hallelujah from murdering Tieria. Will you be alright while I go give that boy a piece of my mind?"

"Yeah," Allelujah said as Sumeragi marched from the room.

“ _Eh I don't feel bad for the little fucker for what he's about to get,”_ Hallelujah said.

"But he's really sick," Allelujah said.

 _“He seemed well enough to pull off what he did,”_ Hallelujah said, _“So I don't feel bad.”_

* * *

 

"Tieria! Sumeragi called sternly as she entered Tieria's room, "Tieria wake up!"

Tieria shifted a bit but did not sit up or respond and immediately, Sumeragi knew something wasn't right. She walked over to the bed and found that Tieria was awake but she could tell that he was barely conscious. His face was extremely flushed and he was breathing heavily.

She placed her hand on Tieria's forehead and gasped, his skin was burning up. She reached for the thermometer and placed it in his mouth. When it beeped she removed it and bit her lip. _“In just six hours his temperature spiked more than half a degree,”_ She thought _, “Dammit, so much for thinking that he was on the mend.”_

"Feldt," She called, "I need you to bring several ice packs to Tieria's room immediately!"

“Okay,” Feldt responded, “What's wrong?”

"His fever just spiked," Sumeragi said, "It's probably breaking as well, but it's up to forty point three."

“I'll be right there,” Feldt said.

Sumeragi sighed and bit her lip as she placed her hand on Tieria's forehead again, _“It is not going to be a good night for him…I really hope that Lockon hasn't gotten sick yet…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Tieria has to be ridiculously extra, I would consider that a win for Tieria, eh? But uh oh...Tieria's getting sicker poor guy. I'll get the next chapter up when I get it up, I have a TON of school work to do (in fact I'm posting this chapter while in class...oops...)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be uploading the chapters a few times a week as it's quite long. Let me know what you thought about it~!


End file.
